Bacchikoi, Kakashi chan!
by Ryuuzaki Roth
Summary: Cuando todo sale mal... no te preocupes... se puede poner peor... así que... Bacchikoi, amigos!
1. Chapter 1

_**Kyaaa!!**_

Importante!

Naruto no me pertenece, lastimosamente… n_n! Yo sólo creo estos fics con el fin único de entretener y expresarme.

-

Este es mi tercer kakasaku. Me habían pedido que deje los oneshot y que los haga más largo, y he decidido hacerlo, pero… Recuerden que también tengo otras publicaciones, así que es muy probable que sea menos constante con este nuevo, sin embargo, haré todo lo posible para actualizar semanalmente.

Otra cosa más: cuando un niño se hace shinobi, aproximadamente a los 12 años, se hace responsable de su propia vida, es prácticamente un mayor de edad, ya que en batalla no se lo ve como niño, sino como Ninja. Si desea puede vivir con sus padres, si no, vivir solo o con un compañero. Yo creo que debido a las fuertes tensiones de ser un Ninja y estar en misiones, les es permitido el consumo de alcohol y cigarrillos. O no recuerdan cuando Gai llevó a Lee a beber sake?... Así que la edad de Sakura con respecto a mis historias anteriores está más o menos justificada.

Pero para este fic, quizá mejor le suba la edad, así que gracias por el consejo!!

Dedicado especialmente a mi cyber hermano menor, Paul.

Paul-kun! Te prometo no avergonzarte ahora que estás grandecito…

Nyaaan! Nee-chan te kele muxo! Nyaaan!!

Ahora, a lo que más me gusta!... Comer chocolates!!

Digo... fics! Comer fics!

No!!… Escribir! Nyaaan!

PD: En esta historia, Sasuke regresa, es aceptado, y se convierte en chunnin tiempo después. Además, Sai, de una manera milagrosa, se deshace de Danzou y se convierte en un ninja normal.

_**Bacchikoi, Kakashi**__**-chan!**_

- No –

-Por favor!-

-No..-

- Quítate la máscara, Kakashi-sensei! Por favor!-

- Mm...… que iba a decir?… ah! Claro.. NO – respondió – y ya no soy tu sensei..-

Él no había sacado los ojos de su apreciado 'Icha-Icha!', su ex alumna estaba echando chispas, y el mejor amigo de ella se preparó para sostenerla por detrás, en caso de que trate de matar al peligris.

- Sensei! – ella se había puesto tan insistente que ya se parecía a cierto rubio que hace un buen rato desapareció del restaurante acompañado de su _rival_.

Lo que había comenzado como una cena en el Ichikaru Ramen festejando que tanto Sasuke como Naruto se habían vuelto chunnins, así como Sai y Sakura jounnins especialistas (n/a: los jounnin especialistas difieren de los de élite como Kakashi, recordar eso..) era ahora un pequeño escándalo iniciado por una vieja intriga y un poco de licor.

- Kakashi-sense..-

- Sensei no… -

- Ok… - bufó la chica – Kakashi-chan!-

- muy bien, quedémonos en sensei…-

La joven se agachó, acercándose peligrosamente a su ex profesor, haciendo que se desconcentrara en su lectura. Haruno Sakura, su _Sakura-chan_, de ahora 17 años, estaba a punto de rozar sus labios con la tela de su máscara. Para colmo no pudo evitar guiar su mirada a la cosa más llamativa desde ese ángulo (después de sus carnosos labios): la naciente de sus senos, que se mostraban burlones en esa camisilla rosa pastel, jactándose de que nunca le pertenecerían.

- Kakashi sensei – dijo casi rogando – muéstreme su rostro…-

- Muéstrame tus senos…– respondió el hombre, volviendo a su lectura.

La muchacha se alejó de él indignada.

- Pervertido! No puedo mostrarle mis pechos! Es algo íntimo!-

Todo el restaurante se volteó para ver el escándalo de la pelirosa.

- Yo tampoco puedo mostrarte mi rostro, Sakura-chan, es algo íntimo- se excusó mientras se rascaba una mejilla con el dedo índice.

Sakura estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima cuando fue atajada de atrás por su mejor amigo, Sai.

- En mi opinión- empezó el muchacho – él hizo un punto…-

-Qué?-

El peligris desvió su mirada del libro hacia el moreno. Él sólo estaba bromeando para provocar a Sakura… y Sai le estaba dando la razón?.

- Para tu ex sensei, es algo muy importante ocultar su rostro, así como para ti lo es ocultar tu pecho – sermoneó- cosa que no estás haciendo muy bien ahora, Sakura-chan-

La chica se sonrojó y trató de cubrirse, pero la camisilla era demasiado abierta. Sai le pasó su chaleco, muy al pesar de Kakashi.

Sai no era de los que más bien le caía. El hecho de que se haya hecho amigo íntimo de Sakura con tanta facilidad, y que con esa misma facilidad hayan decidido compartir un apartamento, le dio siempre mala espina. Quizá era muy sobreprotector con su _Sakura-chan_, pero el trato del pálido para con la ojijade lo afectaba de tal forma, que más de una vez se le cruzó por la mente hacer pedazos al joven, yendo en contra de su forma de ser tan neutral, tranquila y despreocupada.

Sin embargo, hoy le caía muy bien. Sobre todo por el hecho de que se puso de su lado diciendo que Haruno debía hacerle un strip-tease… bueno, no dijo eso exactamente, ni siquiera tuvo la intención de darle la razón en realidad, pero estuvo a su favor, en cierta forma, y eso contaba.

Comenzó a arrepentirse de cada vez que se le ocurrió apuñalarlo en el pecho con su kunai favorito.

- lo lamento, Kakashi sensei, ya no lo volveré a molestar sobre eso – se disculpó la joven

- yo lamento lo de tus pechos, Sakura-chan… - "Lamento no poder mirarlos, estúpido chaleco!" dijo para sus adentros.

- No lo lamente! – Dijo Sai – no hay nada que lamentar sobre ese comentario! Quizá los pechos de Sakura-chan no son los más grandes… pero sí los más bonitos! Hasta yo lo admito…si quisiera verlos, también diría esa clase de cosas…-

Kakashi tragó saliva. Ese bastardo ya había visto a Sakura sin…?! Y además delató los prohibidos deseos del Hatake a su amiga!

Rió, haciéndole señas al moreno para darle a entender lo ingenioso de su frase, más por dentro sólo quería descuartizarlo y servirlo en un plato de ramen.

Corrección: "Donde diablos dejé mi kunai favorito?!"

Sakura se quedó en silencio, avergonzada, y se sentó cruzando los brazos. Cosa que Sai percató, al igual que Kakashi.

- Lo lamento, Sakura-chan, te ofendí?-

- Sai, fuiste muy grosero…- respondió la chica

- perdoname, Sakura-chan – su voz sonaba muy dolida – sólo quería dar a entender lo bonita que me pareces…-

- te parezco bonita?... que no era horrible? –

- ya no… Sakura-chan es la más linda y lista de Konoha –

Sakura sonrió. Sai ponía mucho de sí para cambiar su antigua actitud, fría y sin emoción, por una más… humana.

Llegó al punto de pasarse de la raya en sus palabras, sin darse cuenta, sólo por querer parecer más sociable, sobre todo con Kakashi, que nunca mostraba estar cómodo con la presencia del moreno.

Kakashi puso su ojo visible en blanco. Detestaba tener a ese amanerado cerca. Así como detestaba esos numeritos con frases trilladas que hacía para conmover a la jounnin especialista.

- Yo pagaré la cuenta, ustedes váyanse…-

-Pero Kakashi-sensei!…-

- mmm…-

- Nosotros pagaremos nuestra part…-

- no.. Sakura-chan -

Kakashi ya se había perdido en la conversación. Típico suyo, cuando se distrae y le hablan, decir que no a todo, o simplemente contestar con un "mmm…" sólo que eso no le convenía emitir ahora, debido a que, a pesar de haber desviado la vista, su mente ya estaba metida entre las virtudes de la ojijade.

Ella suspiró, molesta. Ese lento _"Sakura-chan" _significaba que él estaba distraído y pronto empezaría a negar todo o contestar con un "mmm.." … típico suyo. Ya no había nada por hacer. En fin, si tanto no quiere que le vean el rostro, será por que definitivamente Kakashi-sensei es el hombre más feo y antisocial del mundo.

-

- te molesta que te llame Kakashi-chan, Kakashi-chan..?-

- no, Sakura-chan –

- Kakashi-chan, yo soy Sai… Sakura-chan se fue hace diez minutos. –

- Ah? –

Despertó de su trance, avergonzado. El moreno lo miró, divertido.

- A usted le gusta Sakura-chan –

Kakashi miró hacia otro lado, y se rascó barbilla por sobre la máscara.

Sai sonrió, impasible. Había leído que era típico de los hombres no admitir lo que sienten.

En otras palabras: Kakashi moría por su compañera de cuarto.

- Es usted feo? –

- Ah?!-

El muchacho parecía más divertido aún.

- Sakura-chan dijo antes de irse que usted era feo y antisocial, y que por eso Kakashi-chan no quiere que su antigua alumna y amiga de años le vea la cara –

El jounnin de élite sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho. Ella lo calificaba de feo?, eso es juzgar sin conocer!.. Pero el problema era que… él no quería que ella conociese…

- Y tú que haces aquí?... Por qué te quedaste?-

- Kakashi-chan parecía muerto- respondió – así que pagué la cuenta por usted –

Se sintió algo culpable, Sai era muy amable con él, siempre lo fue.

Quizás, ese muchacho de verdad quería que se llevaran bien.

-gracias, Sai- dijo – te pagaré..-

- no es necesario –

- bueno, si insistes –

El peligris se levantó y se fue.

Regresó después de unos segundos.

Se sentía demasiado culpable. Además, Sai no dudaría en contarle a Sakura el progreso de su relación con Kakashi, después de haber pagado en su lugar, pensando en eso como algo bueno.

Bueno lo era, pero no para él…

Ya podía ver a su adorable pelirosa, gritando cosas como "Pobre Sai! Él sólo quiere llevarse bien contigo! Y tú abusas de su inocencia! Te ofrecí pagar! Y luego lo obligas a él?! (si, su ex alumna era así de dramática) Sabes lo difícil que es para él tratar con las personas! Eres un desgraciado, Sensei!"

-

- aquí tienes el dinero –

- le dije que no era necesario –

- créeme, lo apreciaría mucho más si aceptaras que te lo devolviese – insistió – además, por ser tan amable, déjame invitarte el postre -

Eso fue suficiente para que el muchacho tomase la bolsita de dinero y acepte un helado. El parque central de Konoha era muy silencioso de noche, se sentaron allí a comer su postre, sin decir palabra.

Ninguno abrió la boca a menos que sea para comer su helado, por casi 15 agonizantes minutos.

- el helado estuvo muy rico…-

- mmm…-

- las noches son muy frías –

- mmm…-

- ahora entiendo a que se refería Sakura-chan con lo antisocial… Kakashi-chan?-

-mmm…-

Sai se sintió algo frustrado, supuso que así debió sentirse Sakura-chan durante los años que tuvo a Kakashi como profesor, era muy aburrido, además de vivir con la horrible sensación de ser ignorado.

- Hoy en especial hace mucho frío -

- mmm…-

- quizá vaya a acurrucarme con Sakura-chan en su cama al llegar a casa, otra vez…-

Kakashi se atragantó con el aire que respiraba. Miró al chico, quien lo miraba más divertido aún…

- no vuelvas a bromear con eso…- recuperando la compostura.

- es la única forma en que logro llamar su atención, Kakashi-chan -

El afamado Copy Ninja se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a escuchar. Se lamentó que estuviese muy oscuro para leer alguno de sus preciados libros. Comenzaron a caminar por el parque.

- Ella también me gusta…- dijo al final el moreno

Kakashi se detuvo, abrió muy grande su ojo, luego rió y siguió caminando. Por poco y caía en otra broma.

- no debiste hacer eso, yo ya estaba escuchándote…-

El joven no contestó, se limitó a bajar la cabeza.

Kakashi se detuvo de nuevo. Su corazón dio un vuelco…

Sai no estaba bromeando.

- Sakura-chan no me ve como yo a ella – siguió

El mayor respiró aliviado. El muchacho se percató de eso.

- pero definitivamente tengo más oportunidades que el viejo Kakashi-chan…- pensó en voz alta, apropósito.

El jounnin de élite tropezó con algo… seguramente su ego.

Sep… él era varios años mayor que la pelirosa, y su relación con ella era mucho menos íntima que la que mantenía con Sai… así que… pocas eran las oportunidades de conquistarla.

- una ventaja es que puedo verla desnuda, por accidente, claro, y ella no se molesta…-

Kakashi asintió, mientras buscaba su kunai… " otra vez con eso, eh?"

- pero algún día quisiera que ella se desnudase, sólo para mí, con la más pura intención de ser mía –

Ya había encontrado un kunai… pero lo soltó. Comprendía muy bien los sentimientos del joven.

- sólo mía…- susurró el moreno

- mía…y de nadie más – terminó el peliplata.

Se quedaron mirando la oscuridad por un momento.

- Sakura-chan fue muy dulce conmigo –

- Conmigo también –

- Supongo que nunca nos podremos llevar bien…- el moreno sonrió con amargura

- Lamentablemente… nunca – el Copy Ninja se rascó la cabeza – al menos no hasta que ella decida con quién estar –

- Que la conquiste el mejor… sería?-

- Exacto, que la conquiste el mejor…-

-Aún puedo llamarte Kakashi-chan?-

- Por que mejor no Kakashi-sempai…- realmente le incomodaba el "chan" - o Kakashi-sama?- algo para elevar su ego, con el que había tropezado, y que pisó por accidente un par de veces..

-Kakashi-chan- Sai no era tonto.

-De acuerdo.. – suspiró.

--

- llegaste tarde..-

- lo lamento, Sakura-chan –

- que te pasa?... Kakashi-sensei te estuvo molestando? Te dije que no te quedaras con él…-

- No volverá a pasar, Sakura-chan –

Había algo en el tono de voz de su amigo que la preocupaba.

- Acaso te dijo algo malo?... Lo voy a ..!-

- Charlamos… fue muy amable conmigo, me compró helado… y me permitió llamarlo Kakashi-chan-

A Sakura se le prendió un foquito. Ahora entendía!

- Oh, Sai, cariño…- se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

"Cariño?" Sai sacudió la cabeza "Claro! Cuando alguien te aprecia mucho, te llama así"

Correspondió el abrazo, incómodo.

- Entonces es por eso que siempre quieres llevarte tan bien con Kakashi-sensei…- lo abrazó con más fuerza.

El joven se tensó. Se dio cuenta?... Se dio cuenta de que trataba amigarse con Kakashi por ella?!

- Era tan obvio, Sai –

- Sa.. Sakura-chan..-

- estás enamorado de Kakashi-chan!-

--

Hasta aquí. Entenderán todo muy pronto! Dejen rewiews!


	2. Una misión, varias estrategias

_**Kyaaa!**_

Naruto, lastimosamente, no me pertenece…. Pero si fuera mío… Kakasaku!! Nyaaan!!

Nada más que agregar.. Bueh.. pero no es una obra de Ryuuzaki Roth sin su _**Kyaaa!**_... o me van a negar eso?... Así como no soy yo si no escribo _Nyaaan!_ A todas horas…! Nyaaan!

Quiero agregar algo antes de perderme en el camino de la vida…

Aquí voy:

NYAAAAN!!!

atte.

Ryuuzaki Roth

_**Bacchikoi, Kakashi-chan!**_

_**Cap 2: **__**una misión, varias estrategias!**_

- Estás enamorado de Kakashi-chan!-

- Ah? –

- Por qué otra razón lo llamarías, _Kakashi-chan_?-

- No.. Sakura-chan..-

- Y él siempre tan malo contigo!-

- Sakura..-

- Creo que yo también lo voy a llamar Kakashi-chan, porque siempre se comporta como un niño terco y pervertido!-

- Sak..-

- No te molesta, verdad, Sai?- los ojos le brillaban – si te dan celos que lo llame como tú, lo dejo de hacer –

- no, no me molesta…-

-Oh, Sai! Siempre supe que eras diferente!... -

- Sakura-chan!- la detuvo, ya bastante incómodo – yo…-

Los labios de la chica se juntaron con los suyos. Eran tan dulces, tiernos… Sakura-chan… La lengua de Sakura-chan…

- Quizás esta sea la última vez que una chica te bese…- le susurró la chica.- la segunda y última vez…-

El moreno se quedó sin palabras, y si las tuvo, o el beso lo hizo olvidarlas, o Sakura se las comió…

-Quieres hablar sobre tus sentimientos?..- le preguntó la pelirosa con cariño.

- Sakura-chan! –

De repente, oyeron un sonido cercano. Miraron hacia la ventana abierta, no había nada.

- Que habrá sido eso…?- preguntó Sai - parecía un neko chillando adolorido…-

La chica se alzó de hombros, trajo una manta, se sentó en el sofá, subiendo los pies, se cubrió con la manta e invitó a Sai a acurrucarse con ella. Él obedeció.

Silencio.

Quizás era muy pronto para hacerle saber sobre sus sentimientos. Pero eso de su supuesto amor por Kakashi lo aterraba un poco. Debía aclararlo inmediatamente.

-Sakura-chan… hay algo que…-

Pero se detuvo. Sakura estaba plácidamente dormida, abrazada a él como si fuera un peluche.

- bueno, quizás mañana… – la atrajo más hacia sí, y cerró los ojos.

-

Kakashi iba de camino a su apartamento, yendo de techo en techo, pensativo. Sai era un potente rival. Antes le preocupaba rivalizar con Sasuke o Naruto, pensando que iba a ser más problemático, pero bueno, ahora no tenía porque… después de todo, ellos… bueh…

Lo bueno es que a Sai no le tenía cariño. Rió para sus adentros.

Siguió pensando en cómo podría darle batalla.

Bueno, él ya tenía experiencia socializando con mujeres, y era obvio que Sai no sabía tratar ni con su propio reflejo en un espejo, y eso que lo había visto varias veces practicar frente a uno. Punto para él.

Pero a Sakura le gustaba ayudar a Sai, y el hecho de que sea tan torpe en ese sentido lo hacía más adorable. Punto para el gay.

Kakashi era misterioso y seductor. Punto para él. Pero Sakura lo califica de pervertido… Punto restado.

Sai también era misterioso, no era seductor, pero lucía tierno. Punto para el gay.

Kakashi siempre lució como el macho que era… PUNTO y Nadie lo discuta!. (n/a: yo estoy con él)

Una vez, Sai, bajo engaños, se vistió igual que Gai-sensei, y Sakura lo calificó de homosexual. No hay punto.

Cuando ella conoció a Kakashi, se comportó de una manera tierna y tímida al principio. Punto para él!

Cuando conoció a Sai, éste la llamó puta fea y ella trató de matarlo. No hay punto.

En su primera misión, Kakashi la trató de manera protectora, y logró ganarse cierta admiración. Punto para él.

En la primera misión con Sai, Sakura le propinó al chico el puñetazo más fuerte de su vida. No hay punto.

Una vez Sakura, con el resto del equipo 7, le invitaron a comer al Ichikaru ramen. Punto.

Una vez, en un restaurante, Sakura le dio a Sai una tremenda paliza, destruyó el local y obligó al chico a pagar los daños. No hay punto.

Fuera de las misiones y entrenamientos, Kakashi no procuraba ser sociable con ella. No hay punto.

Sakura y Sai comenzaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y comenzaron a agradarse. Punto.

Cuando Sakura le discutía, él no le prestaba atención, lo que la enfurecía más. No hay punto.

Cuando ella discutía con Sai, él siempre decía algo elocuente y sincero, y la calmaba. Punto.

Kakashi la ignoraba. No hay punto.

Sai hacía de todo, desde tratarla de horrible hasta molestarla durante su trabajo en el hospital, pero nunca, jamás, podría ignorarla. Punto.

Ella fue su alumna, conocía su estilo y personalidad, además forjó cierta parte de su carácter. Punto para él. Pero ella no lo soportaba como profesor, sobre todo cuando era pervertido e impuntual, además de acusarlo de siempre prestar más atención a Sasuke o a Naruto, como si ella no importase. Punto restado.

Sai era su mejor amigo, la conocía en casi todo aspecto y estuvo siempre para ella. 10 puntos.

" 10 puntos?! Que te pasa?! Eres mi cerebro! Ponte de mi lado!!"

Se dio cuenta de que era la tercera vez que pasaba frente al departamento de Sakura.

Decidió dejar de pensar en esas cosas, e irse a su casa. Hacía frío. El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, al punto de medio taparle los oídos.

Estornudó. No estaba engripado, así que sólo podría significar una cosa.

Sakura estaba hablando mal de él, otra vez.

Trató de agudizar su audición, si podía.

- Creo que yo también lo voy a llamar Kakashi-chan, porque siempre se comporta como un niño terco y pervertido!- escuchó.

Era ella. Qué hizo él ahora?!... Ese Sai estará echando cizaña contra él!

"Con que le gusta jugar sucio, eh?! Menos mal tengo el kunai a mano"

El viento sopló más fuerte aún, justo entonces se le tapan los oídos por completo!! No pudo escuchar más…!

Mientras trataba de limpiarlos, decidió acercarse, curioso.

Lo que vio por la ventana no le fue muy alentador… en realidad, destrozó por completo su espíritu neutral, pasivo e invencible hasta entonces, para quebrarse como un enamorado adolescente viendo como su primer amor hacía añicos su corazón.

Sakura y Sai se estaban besando, pero besando enserio.

Sintió un mareo, uno que nunca había sentido antes, el pecho le dolía, pero no entendía porque, ya que tenía el corazón en la boca, a punto de vomitarlo… su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, quería morir y matar al mismo tiempo… un sentimiento único como jamás había conocido…

Celos… Verdaderos Celos.

Y sin darse cuenta, al tambalearse, pisó la cola de un pequeño gato que dormía tranquilamente en el balcón. Un chillido. Dos, quizás.

Dejó que el animal le mordiese y arañase todo lo que quisiera mientras se lo llevaba, lejos de allí…

- Que habrá sido eso…?- escuchó la voz de Sai - parecía un neko chillando adolorido…-

-

El gatito ronroneaba mientras tomaba la leche que el peliplata le sirvió.

El hombre se acostó en la cama, frustrado. Se tocó el pecho. Sintió algo latir agitadamente dentro de él. Una pobre excusa de corazón, quizás… o una simple y vil mentira que alguien le estaba haciendo, para hacerle creer que aún estaba vivo.

Había perdido a Sakura.

La candidata perfecta para reformar el clan Hatake.

La soñada madre de sus hijos.

Su verdadero primer y único amor…

Y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de demostrar lo que sentía. Bueno, si lo tuvo, pero fue tan idiota, pensando ser tan maduro… y la perdió por eso, por ser un idiota maduro.

Se arrepintió de cada vez, desde que la conoció, teniendo ella 12 años, que la ignoró, no le dirigió la palabra, a pesar del favoritismo que le tenía, no podía expresarlo suficiente, debido a que, como profesor, y a su vista, los más fuertes eran el rubio y el azabache, y les dedicaba más tiempo por que ellos lo necesitaban más que Sakura. Pero se olvidó del terrible complejo de inferioridad del que ella sufría, que la hacía sentir tan inútil... haciendo pensar a la pobre niña que él no tenía esperanzas en sus habilidades…y lo que fue peor, ella, en un intento de progresar y no ser opacada por los chicos, se buscó otra profesora, convirtiéndose en el orgullo de la Godaime Hokage y la promesa médica de Konoha, siendo la única que llegó a ser una jounnin especialista de los tres… la menos atendida…

Y él se limitó a verla crecer, embobado, sin decir ni hacer nada, como una parte superficial de su vida… el simple ex profesor de una niñita brillante e independiente…

- Siempre son los más callados…- sonrió melancólicamente.

Bueno, Sasuke también era callado, pero lo poco que decía lo hacía con un egoísmo y superioridad aplastante… y se convirtió en un criminal, ahora redimido. Sep, Sasuke también era callado, y resultó ser… bueno… Naruto y él…

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro.. Si tan sólo pudiese regresar… si tan sólo pudiese…

Pero no podía.

Lágrimas… la máscara era un gran estorbo para ellas…

"_Kakashi sensei, muéstreme su rostro…"_

Si tan sólo pudiese…

Idiota.

Un perfecto idiota, bien _maduro_. Listo para ser devorado por los gusanos apenas caiga del árbol.

-

Sai gruñó por lo bajo, su cuerpo pedía calor…

El calor de la pelirrosa.

- Sakura-chan?...- buscó a tientas con las manos, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados.

No había nadie. Abrió los ojos con apuro, unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de ellos, debido a que la ventana estaba abierta y la luz del sol le daba de lleno en la cara. Estaba casi ciego, apenas pudo hallar la nota que su compañera había dejado en la mesa.

"_Fui llamada al despacho de Tsunade-shishou.. Me debes una charla sobre tus sentimientos.." _

Dio un largo bostezo. Era usual que la maestra de la ojijade, también la autoridad máxima de Konohakure no Sato, la llame a esas horas.

Pero hoy, simplemente, le molestaba.

--

Alguien golpeó la puerta. La Godaime hizo un ademán con la mano para dar permiso a la persona a que entrase. Gruñó. La puerta estaba cerrada, así que nadie pudo ver el gesto.

-pasa...-

- sumimasen… Hokage-sama -

-Sakura – el tono serio de la voz de la mujer preocupó a la joven.

- Si, Tsunade-shishou…?-

- debes ir a Sunagakure no Sato – ordenó

La joven se quedó un poco desconcertada. Sabía que, ya una jounnin, estaría cargada de trabajo, pero… al día después de su graduación?... Se alzó de hombros.

- Bueno..- dijo, algo despistada, pensando en la charla con Sai que debería retrasar.

- Bueno?... Sakura, me estás escuchando?! – la mujer sonaba muy nerviosa – es una misión de alto riesgo! Lo último que quiero es que imites a Kakashi en estos casos! Me basta con él! –

- lo lamento, Tsunade-sama – volvió en sí – podría explicarme sobre qué trata la misión? –

- bueno, Sakura, tú sabes más que nadie que eres un prodigio de la medicina ninja –

- sólo por que usted me entrenó…-

- ahora no te conviene lamerme el trasero… estoy de mal humor-

- no lo hacía –

La rubia se infló por un momento de orgullo. Pero luego se bajó de su nube, gritándose a si misma por perderse en la trivialidad, siendo un caso tan delicado. La ojijade se asustó un poquito más, ya que cuando su maestra se gritaba a sí misma, no lo hacía mentalmente.

- Tsunade-sama?-

- Si, si…- suspiró – Godaime Kazekage ha caído enfermo –

- Ga.. Gaara-san?!... digo… Kazekage-sama?!-

La Hokage volvió a gritarse por haber dicho las cosas tan apresuradamente. Bueno, ya lo había hecho, debía dejar de asustar a su pupilo de esa manera.

- Como su líder está débil, nuestra aldea hermana también, propensa a cualquier ataque, ya sea de otras aldeas o de ninjas mercenarios –

La chica se quedó callada un rato. "Pobre Gaara-san."

- Temari está a cargo de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena por ahora – siguió la Hokage – pero ella necesita salvar a su hermano, que está siendo atendido por varios doctores, ahí entras tú –

- Yo?-

- Ningún profesional allá logró descubrir la causa, y desde la muerte de su mejor ninja médico.. – la boca de la rubia se secó.

- Chio-obasama…- sintió un poco de dolor al recordar a la anciana, que había sido tan dulce con ella.

- Esa mujer te tuvo mucho respeto, y hasta donde sé, admiró tu prodigioso desempeño en medicina, sobre todo al sacar el veneno del cuerpo de Kankuro, aquella vez-

La chica asintió, recordaba muy bien cuando curó al segundo hermano mayor de Gaara.

- Es por eso, que sólo te quieren a ti – la mujer sonaba algo dolida. Sakura era su modelo de hija perfecta. Eran idénticas en muchos sentidos. Y esta misión era muy peligrosa. Y si la perdía?!

- Ya acepté ir, Tsunade-sama – dijo con determinación- se lo debo a la anciana Chio-

- Excelente – aplaudió – asegúrate de llevar dos jounnins como escolta –

- escolta?-

- Sakura… no escuchaste?... vas a salvar al Kazekage! Quién sabe cuántos criminales te encuentres en el camino?! Esperando por asesinarte y así evitar que llegues a la Aldea de la Arena!-

- no se le ocurrió pensar que podría yo sola con cualquiera?-

- No quiero que gastes tu energía en eso- respondió- tu misión es cuidar al Kazekage de una enfermedad desconocida! Te tomará mucha dedicación y esfuerzo-

- OK… dos jounnins – sonrió.

Al parecer no tendría que retrasar su conversación con Sai.

- Te quiero lista para mañana… oíste?... Sakura?... Me estás..? Haruno Sakura!! o debería decir Hatake Kakashi jr.?!- los gritos despertaron a la chica.- Esto es importante, niña!-

Su sonrisa se hizo más brillante. Aunque sintió algo de culpa por estar tan feliz siendo que su amigo pelirrojo estaba enfermo…

Era una muy buena oportunidad… para matar varios pájaros de un tiro.

No sólo iba a conversar con Sai, sino que lo iba a ayudar a conquistar a Kakashi-chan…

Y ya tenía una estrategia…

-

Sai acariciaba sus labios con los dedos. Sakura lo besó sólo por que pensaba que él era homosexual…

Sería una buena idea mantener ese perfil, para despistarla. Además, podría inventar un montón de cosas como:

Kakashi lo utilizó para darle celos a otro.

O que trató de abusar de él.

O que sólo estaba jugando con él.

O que Kakashi simplemente no quería a nadie más que no sea él mismo (el mejor hasta ahora).

Para entonces, Sakura odiaría tanto a Kakashi como para no volver a dirigirle la palabra, lo que le daría tiempo a Sai de tratar de conquistarla, argumentando que se había enamorado del apoyo y amor incondicional de la joven hacia él. Lo único malo es que quedaría como bisexual… pero… era un precio mínimo comparado con lo que recibiría.

Bonus: podría pedirle más besos, diciendo que quiere aprender a hacer "eso" con la lengua (lo cuál era bastante cierto…), y verla desnuda más veces ahora que ella lo tachó de su lista de chicos-bien chicos.

Y por fin ella sería suya… como lo deseó desde aquella vez, hace un año.

**FLASHBACK**

Apenas logró librarse de Danzou, Sai se quedó sin hogar. Su casa fue incendiada, con la intención de matarlo allí, pero él no era ningún estúpido. Sabía las consecuencias de separarse de la Raíz.

Logró salvarse a sí mismo y una que otra pertenencia, como sus armas y el libro de dibujos de su hermano. Naruto le ofreció casi instantáneamente vivir con él. Y aceptó.

Como la mayoría de su ropa y otras cosas se había destruido, Sakura decidió llevarlo de compras, todos los días, por un mes, después del entrenamiento.

Se volvieron inseparables.

Tiempo después, Sasuke llegó a la aldea. Se había redimido.

Lo perdonaron, pero la Hokage aún no confiaba mucho en el joven, así que tenía prohibido vivir solo, y seguiría siendo gennin, hasta que Naruto se gradúe con él.

Naruto, para expresar al chico cuánto lo apreciaba, y que aceptaba sus disculpas, ofreció nuevamente su pequeño apartamento como hogar al azabache, quien aceptó.

Y se llevaron los tres muy bien, algo apretados, por unos meses más.

Pero pronto Sai comenzó a sentirse como un estorbo… que estaba de más, la quinta pata del gato…

- la tercera tetilla..?- rió la pelirosa.

- no te burles, fea –

- Oh! Quise decir el tercer pezón… - rió otra vez, pero se calmó al ver la mirada fulminante del moreno- y piensas mudarte…?-

- quizás…-

- dónde?-

- no sé..-

- bueno… ven a mi apartamento- sugirió ella- nos llevamos bien y… –

- contigo? Estás segura, fea?... sería suicida –

- y… yo te adoro, Sai – sonrió la chica, como si nuca hubiese sido interrumpida – me encantaría vivir contigo-

El muchacho sintió un pequeño ardor en el rostro, algo que nunca había sentido antes.

- que te pasa? tu cara está roja… –

- no.. no sé…-

La ojijade posó su mano en la sien de su amigo.

- pareces tener fiebre -

- me estoy enfermando?-

- quizás debamos ir al apartamento de Naruto y dejarte descansar –

- oh… ok…-

Se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a caminar. Sai no se sentía enfermo… muy por el contrario, no se había sentido mejor en toda su vida!!.

La mano de su amiga era tan cálida…

Y si la miraba de cerca, no lucía tan fea como pensaba… sino bastante… bonita…

… muy bonita…

-

Sakura abrió la puerta del apartamento sin tocar. Saludó con un escandaloso "llegamos!" y gritó de una manera más escandalosa aún al ver la escena que se le ofrecía.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban….?!! (n/a: OMFG!!!)

- asquerosos!!- la chica comenzó a saltar en puntitas – y en la mesa donde comen?!!-

- Sakura-chan!… Sai!-

El rubio trató de cubrirse lo más que pudo, además de intentar en vano limpiarse el chocolate del su pecho desnudo. Sasuke, por otro lado, se sentó sobre la mesa, sin pudor, y comenzó a lamer el resto del chocolate en sus dedos.

Sai tomó a la pelirosa nuevamente de la mano y la sacó de allí.

Otro día iría por sus cosas.

-

-Definitivamente te quedas a vivir aquí!- echando chispas.

El moreno se alzó de hombros y miró a su alrededor. El departamento de la Haruno era más grande que el de Naruto, y aún así se sentía más tibio y acogedor. Su amiga seguía gritando.

- Que tal si te proponen un trío?!-

- un qué?!-

- y tú tan inocente! NO lo permitiré!!-

- Fea, ya no importa – suspiró- me quedaré contigo si prometes no golpearme –

Sakura lo miró. El muy descarado le ponía condiciones, siendo ella quien le cede su casa?!...

Golpiza.

- no prometo nada –

- oye!-

- si sigues llamándome fea, y siendo tan frío con la gente, tendré que golpearte a menudo-

- que tiene de malo, sólo digo la verdad, fea-

Golpe.

- tiene mucho de malo, Sai, si sigues llamando fea a cada chica que se te cruce jamás tendrás novia!-

- para qué quiero yo una novia?!-

- se siente lindo tener una!-

- tú tienes una?-

-no! Soy una chica!-

- entonces debes sentirte muy fea…-

Golpe.

- Sakura-chan! Te voy a llamar Sakura-chan!- se sobó la cabeza, adolorido.

- bien-

La chica se sentó a su lado en el sofá. El moreno se quedó mirándola. _Sakura-chan…_

Y si Sakura-chan fuese su novia?...

- Que es eso tan lindo de tener novia? – preguntó

- las hermosas sensaciones… por sobre todo…-

-como cuáles?..-

- oh, pues…-

Tomó al joven del rostro y besó su boca, masajeando sus labios con ternura.

Era un enorme torbellino de sensaciones… pero sobre todo, mucha felicidad…

Era… hermoso…

Sai cerró los ojos, y trató de corresponder, tan torpemente, que arrancó una risita de su amiga.

Se separaron.

Los labios le ardían, junto con casi todo el cuerpo…

- Cómo se siente?- preguntó la ojijade.

- raro..-

- en tu idioma sería..-

- muy lindo, Sakura-chan –

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, dispuesto a volver a sentir… sin embargo, lo único que recibió fue otro zape.

- si te gustan tanto, búscate una novia –

**FLASHBACK END**

Y Sakura-chan sería esa novia.

Sai ya tenía una estrategia.

--

Kakashi no había dormido ni por asomo, tenía los ojos rojos, un nudo en la garganta, le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía como si hubiese perdido 10 kilos de una, y tenía una insistente jaqueca… Además de las increíbles ganas de vomitar.

Un estado deplorable.

"Esto no es digno de Hatake Kakashi" dijo una parte de su cabeza.

"pues llámalo al Hatake ese, a ver si hace algo por ti…" dijo otra.

" Yo soy Hatake Kakashi!" se quejó la primera.

" El Copy Ninja? Tú?! Ni siquiera luces como él" le provocó la segunda

" Pero qué…?!"

"Él siempre luce confiado, misterioso y sexy"

"Pero yo…!"

"Tú das asco" sentenció.

Dio un largo bostezo y se levantó. Fue al baño, se aseó, trató de lucir lo más normal posible.

Trató de esconder las marcas de su sufrimiento.

Se cubrió con la máscara, y se miró a un espejo. Un espejo acosador.

"_Kakashi sensei, muéstreme su rostro…"_

Hoy se iban a encontrar para entrenar juntos, como si siguiesen siendo un equipo, como siempre…

Podría dignarse a verla a la cara?..

"Tú das asco" hizo eco en su cabeza.

Frunció el seño. Ya era suficiente autocompasión, a ninguna chica le gusta esa clase de cosas, y Sakura-chan nunca se fijaría en él de esa forma.

Exacto. Porque aún amaba a Sakura. Y porque su antigua forma de ser le decía a gritos que no debía rendirse sin haber luchado por ella.

Quizás también por el valium que se encontró en el baño. Para más valor.

Aún no la había perdido, Sakura aún no estaba casada, por lo que no estaba prohibida.

Sai aún seguía siendo un rival más.

Tanto en amor como en guerra, todo vale.

Y se necesita una estrategia…

Mmm... Definitivamente no iba a llegar lejos si no trataba de ser más sociable con ella.

Debían pasar más tiempo juntos..

Pero cómo?... Invitándola a salir… sería muy apresurado, pero efectivo.

Quizás, disfrazar la cita?

Yendo de paseo con ella después del entrenamiento… Tal y como Sai logró acercarse a ella?

Volvió a mirarse al espejo.

- Te gustaría ir a comer unos dulces, Sakura-chan? –

Hizo una pose algo guay frente al espejo, que le recordó al idiota de Maito Gai.

Ni loco haría eso!

O tal vez si…?

Y si Gai le enseñaba a ser más… extrovertido?..

"Deberías estar bien desesperado para siquiera pensar eso!" dijo esa molesta parte de su cabeza.

"Ese es el chiste… si lo estamos!" respondió la otra.

Debería haber una forma menos… "Gai", para demostrarle a Sakura lo que sentía.

"piensa, Kakashi, piensa!"

Habría una manera de pasar tiempo con ella… sólo debía pensar un poco más…

Alguien tocó la puerta. Se colocó el hitai-ate, cubriendo el sharingan, dio una última mirada a su reflejo en el espejo y se dirigió a abrir la puerta principal de su casa.

Quién lo molestaría a estas horas…? Iba a llegar tarde al entrenamiento!... Por primera vez en años le preocupaba la puntualidad!! Y alguien quería arruinárselo!

Lo más probable es que fuese Gai, con uno que otro desafío…

Lo iba a matar… hoy no estaba de humor para tenerle paciencia ni complacerlo…

Abrió la puerta.

Algo rodeó su cuello con una indescriptible fuerza, colgándose de él con todo su peso. Sintió una pequeña caricia en la nariz, por sobre la máscara, como un adorable beso…

- Kakashi-chan!- la pelirosa estaba peligrosamente cerca suyo- te quiero!-

- Sakura…?-

No entendía nada, pero que la ojijade viniese a estas horas sólo para abrasarlo, darle besitos y decirle que lo quería ya era más que genial!!

Correspondió el abrazo, olvidando por completo lo que había visto la noche anterior, o incluso haber sido llamado _Kakashi-chan_. Sintió nuevas fuerzas para luchar por esa niña a quien amaba con todo su ser.

Todo era tan inspirador…

El calor de su cuerpo.

Su nariz aún ardiendo por el pequeño beso.

El eco de ese "Te quiero" en su cabeza…

Se sentía tan bien… demasiado bien…

Y allí entendió.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Se soltó a la chica. La miró a los ojos, molesto. Ella no vino por amor incondicional, quería un favor.

- Que quieres Sakura-chan – preguntó irritado.

La joven lo miró con esos ojitos verdes que brillaban, suplicantes.

Kakashi no podía creer que un ninja de élite como él siempre perdiese ante una pequeña y adorable mirada por parte de su flor de cerezo.

- Sea lo que sea, cuenta conmigo…- suavizó su voz.

La chica volvió a tirársele encima, como si fuera una niñita pequeña. Llenó de besos ambas mejillas de su sensei.

Cuanto placer…!

Luego, él recordó que ésta sería una buena oportunidad para socializar. Si le hacía el favor, ella podría compensarlo con una cita…

Y así pasar más tiempo con ella…

- Qué tengo que hacer, Sakura-chan..?-

- Quiero que seas mi escolta en una misión en el País del Viento-

"Así que eso era?.. Mmm…"

Sonrió pícaramente.

Tal vez si actuaba un poco, se ganaba más cariñitos…

- Ah?... no! Estás loca? Justo ahora que estoy libre?!-

- Pero usted dijo que haría lo que sea!-

-no-

- Por favor! Por fa! Por fa! Por fa!-

Kakashi sonrió aún más, si es que podía. La insistencia de la niña significaba que se había creído el teatro. Le convenía bastante ir de misión con ella, hace rato que no lo hacían…

Así no debía esperar tanto para compartir tiempo juntos, y, aún le debería un favor: una linda cena en el Kyouko Garden, el restaurante más lujoso de Konoha, solos… los dos…

- Lo haré, sólo por que eres la niña más linda que conozco –

Y como lo predijo, más besos, abrazos y mimos. Más de una vez se sintió a punto de ronronear, como si fuese un gato malcriado y gordinflón.

Hablando de gatos…

- Sakura-chan… si voy, alguien va a tener que cuidar de Nekoko-chan-

- Quién es Nekoko-chan?-

Fue cuando sintió algo enrollándose a su tobillo. Un gatito negro.

- Qué dulzura!- la chica se arrodilló para tomar al animal- no sabía que te gustaban los animales-

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, Sakura-chan - respondió, hinchándose- pero eso lo podremos arreglar durante el viaje-

Kakashi era un tipo con suerte, mucha suerte. Menos mal que trajo ese gato anoche, ahora Sakura lo vería como un hombre sensible, macho, pero sensible. Y apenas hace un segundo se le ocurrió el nombre!...

- bueno, yo me lo llevo- alzó al gatito- te quiero listo para mañana a primera hora, te explicaré con detalles luego.. NO LLEGUES TARDE!-

- OK!.. Pero me debes una!-

- Te compensaré!-

- Por supuesto que lo harás!...Adiós, Nekoko-chan! Adiós, Sakura-chan!-

-Adiós!-

La puerta se cerró.

Kakashi sonrió, hoy no iría a entrenamiento. Que Naruto y Sasuke se quejen después. Tenía que prepararse para una misión.

De verdad, era un tipo con suerte, sin apenas esforzarse por una estrategia, ya había conseguido una.

Y Sakura-chan sería suya y de nadie más.

--

- Quieres que cuidemos de esto?- Sasuke lo miraba con asco.

- Yo creo que es una bolita de pelos muy agradable - Naruto ya tenía al gato en sus brazos.

- Tú que sabes, dobe..-

- Por favor! Por fa! por fa! por fa!- la pelirosa utilizó el hechizo de sus ojos.

- Si, Sasuke! Por favor!!-

Sasuke los evitó con la vista, algo sonrojado. No sólo tenía que lidiar con la carita de gatita bebé de Sakura, sino también la de cachorrito de Naruto… Y sólo con esa bastaba para perder…

- Así fue por la misión que no vino a entrenar ese bastardo, eh?- se rascó la barbilla.

- por favor, Sasuke-kun!- le rogó la ojijade

Cerró los ojos, y respiró hondo.

- Apenas llega Kakashi se lo devolvemos, oíste Dobe?- se dirigió al rubio.

- yay!-Naruto y Sakura se abrazaron, casi aplastando al pobre gatito.

La chica llenó de besos los rostros de sus dos amigos, se despidió de Nekoko-chan, y se fue cantando.

- Vamos a tener un lindo gatito! Gracias, Sasuke!- sonrió el poseedor del Kyuubi.

El azabache se acercó al cuello del rubio, erizándole la piel.

- Pero me vas a compensar, Dobe-

- Teme!- Naruto se sonrojó y le propino un pequeño golpe a su pareja, por desubicado.

--

Sakura debía llegar volando a su casa, preparar sus cosas, y avisarle a Sai que sería su escolta.

Sin decirle que Kakashi sería la otra, como sorpresa.

Estaba tan feliz de ayudar a su mejor amigo!

Y todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

--

Kakashi ya tenía preparado todo lo necesario, y no podía esperar hasta el día siguiente. Lo más probable es que se tome unos 2 litros de café para no dormir y poder llegar a tiempo.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

--

- por supuesto que seré tu escolta! no voy a dejarte sola, Sakura-chan-

Sakura recurrió a la manipulación mediante besos en la mejilla, ojitos y abrazos de oso de peluche combinados.

Sai estaba más que feliz. Tiempo para compartir con Sakura-chan, lejos de su rival, solos los dos…

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

--

-Sorpresa!-

- Sai?!-

-Kakashi-chan?!-

Los dos se quedaron apuntándose el uno al otro, no queriendo creer.

- Iremos los tres! Y compartiremos tanto!- gritó al ojijade entusiasmada, para luego susurrarle al moreno- prometo no ser un estorbo para ustedes-

Sakura salió de Konoha, satisfecha con su trabajo.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Mientras el peliplata y el moreno la seguían, cabizbajos.

Todo estaba saliendo terriblemente mal.

--

Hasta aquí!! Nyaaan!..

Paul-kun donde estás?!! Tq!

Y todos los que me leen! Tqm!!


	3. Un largo,pero muy largo,larguísimo viaje

_**Kyaaa!!**_

Sep.

Me perdí en el camino de la vida. Lo lamento.

Pecadillo mío… Pero bueh… supuestamente iba a viajar, lo que significaba que, bueno, no iba a poder actualizar en mucho, mucho más tiempo. Así que me tomé un rato para solucionar…

Y no me voy a ningún lado! Quiero escribir!

Por que este es mi camino Ninja! (Paul-kun suele leer esto a menudo, cuando chateamos, jeje!)

Ah, por cierto!

Me vine con todo!

Y pronto subiré una sorpresa!... (debo dejar de hacer propaganda de mis otros trabajos..)

Bien… Disfruten…

Muchas Gracias por los rewiews! LQMMM!

_**Bacchikoi, Kakashi-chan!**_

_**Cap 3: Un largo, pero muy largo, larguísimo viaje.**_

Este, en definitiva, iba a ser un largo, pero muy largo, larguísimo viaje. Y no podía ponerse peor…

O al menos eso pensó Kakashi antes de que empezara a llover en pleno bosque, cuando parecía iba a ser un día soleado maravilloso. Y a cántaros llovía!

Sakura dudó entre detenerse hasta que escampe, o seguir. Decidió detenerse. Era mejor llegar tarde, que llegar tarde y posiblemente con gripe. Ya con el sistema inmune del Kazekage hecho pomada, no era necesario enfermarlo más.

Además, se estaba haciendo de noche. Necesitaban comer, dormir un poco. Aún les faltaba otros dos días de viaje, y si el clima seguía así, tal vez más.

Sai encontró una cueva donde acampar. Era grande, oscura, algo aterradora, y muy fría.

Pero bueh... Con tal de no mojarse.

- Lo difícil que es hacer fuego con leño mojado!- chilló la pelirosa.

- déjame ayudarte, Sakura-chan!- dijeron los otros dos a unísono.

Posaron sus ojos uno en el otro, fusilándose.

Si las miradas matasen… Esos dos ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra..

La chica se fijó en ellos, y un terrible sonrojo pasó por su mejilla. "La manera en que se miran, dicen cosas al mismo tiempo y esta extraña sensación de que no cuadro aquí… Estos están locos el uno por el otro!!"

Fue ahí cuando se sintió algo sola. Si Sai y Kakashi comenzaban a salir, lo más probable es que ellos deseasen estar, bueno, juntos… y con nadie más. Y más que nada, no iba a querer a esos dos en su casa… mejor dicho en su mesa, con chocolate derretido por todo el cuerpo, y con Naruto y Sasuke uniéndose a la fiesta…

Parpadeó con fuerza…

Adonde estaba yendo su cabeza?!

O peor, a donde estaba yendo el mundo?!!

Cómo fue que los cuatro hombres más sexys de Konoha se convirtieron en gay?!

Porque Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi e incluso Sai, eran los más deseados en la aldea de la hoja.

Cuando Sasuke salió del closet (una vez lo hizo literalmente, y de la mano de Naruto, ambos semidesnudos, y usando los boxers del otro), ella, junto con media población femenina de Konoha quedó con el corazón roto.

Pero se lo tragó. Prefería mil veces ver a Sasuke con su amigo Naruto que con una chica. Le consolaba el hecho de que no fue por ella… Sino que estaba en la naturaleza del azabache…

Sai, bueno… Sai era de esperar… (n/a: pobre..)…

Pero Hatake Kakashi?!!

Siempre oliendo tan masculino…

Siempre siendo tan misterioso…

Con ese cuerpo de dios griego encarnado!

Tosió.

O al menos eso decía Ino-cerda…

Ino!!

Dios! Las cosas que decía Ino!

En su grupo de amigas, la más bromista y escandalosa, Yamanaka Ino, decía cosas muy, pero muy desubicadas de su sensei.

Cuál fue la peor?...

Bautizarlo: "_Miembro_ de Oro" (n/a: chicas, es exactamente lo primero que se les vino a la cabeza)

Porque no había mujer en toda Konoha que no quisiera acostarse con él. Ya sea vieja, joven, soltera, casada… como sea!

Cuando eso le parecía simpático y escandaloso, llegó incluso a pensar en ser parte de la lista de futuras calienta sábanas del peliplata. Pero también, estaba algo ebria cuando le pasó eso por la cabeza.

Aún estaba algo despechada, por culpa de Sasuke, así que hasta Ichikaru-san, el viejo cocinero, le parecía atractivo y sexy.

Se tapó la cara con las manos, olvidando que los otros dos estaban pendientes de ella.

Tan linda cuando se sonroja, cuando tose, cuando se tapa las manos, y todo sin razón aparente.

-Estás bien, Sakura-chan?- le preguntó el moreno.

La muchacha volvió en sí. Asintió con una enorme sonrisa, que él correspondió. Kakashi sólo miró con desgano hacia ellos. Y ella se dio cuenta.

Esa era una de las razones que la hizo realizar que Kakashi era gay.

Siempre miraba raro a Sai. Con esa impasible pero poderosa mirada suya, del que difícilmente se entiende lo que piensa, pero en la que se notaba que la presencia del chico lo afectaba mucho. En ocasiones, podía sentir los celos en la mirada de su sensei, cuando ella se acercaba demasiado a Sai. Era obvio que la veía como un rival, una especie de bruja que trataba de robarle el corazón de su amado moreno. Otra de las cosas era que solía discutir mucho con su amigo, por razones muy triviales. Sólo para hacerle la contra? O quizás para llamar su atención? O, simplemente no podía admitir sus sentimientos y trataba de hacerles frente de mala manera, tratando mal al chico?

Bajó la cabeza, confundida. No quería ser la rival de su sensei, y le iba a demostrar que apoyaba su relación.

- Sakura-chan?- Sai realmente parecía preocupado, ella no solía quedar en trance a menudo- sé que tus pies lucen muy interesantes, pero.. Segura de que estás bien?-

Sakura suspiró. Debía dejar de asustar así a su pobre amigo. Lo quería tanto! Y él siempre tratándola con cariño… Ella también debería ser más cariñosa con él… se lo merece…

-Estoy de maravilla, Sai… Chan, Sai-chan!- dijo, estampándole un beso en la mejilla al chico.

Sai se paralizó. Kakashi dio una pequeña risita.

_Sai-chan?_

"Fulano-chan". "Chan". Representa cariño, mucho cariño. Pero sólo se les pone este sufijo a los nombres de las chicas del que uno gusta, o a los niños/as pequeños/as.

Kakashi-chan era un inmaduro, por lo que le quedaba bien… Pero él?!! A qué venía eso?!

Acaso ella también lo veía inmaduro?!...

Sintió una palmadita en la espalda. Era Kakashi, se le notaba una sonrisota enorme, por la curvatura de su ojo. Como tratando de decir: "Bienvenido a mi mundo!".

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de matarlo.

Sakura estaba nuevamente confusa. Porque esos dos se lanzaban miradas que sólo ellos entendían. Y se sintió fuera otra vez.

Como el tercer pezón.

Se preguntó como hacer para pasar la noche sin sentirse demasiado sola. Decidió hacer su bolsa de dormir y acostarse.

- Buenas noches, chicos-

A pesar de lo decidida que estaba en ayudarlos, se sentía muy, pero muy incómoda con ellos.

-

Despertó con un sudor frío, y vio a su sensei sentado, cerca de la boca de la cueva, leyendo.

Era casi media noche! Qué hacía leyendo?... Al menos que decidiese quedarse de vigilia… Siempre tan precavido, cuando quiere.

Por como podía ver, sostenía el libro con una mano y una linterna pequeña con la otra.

Leyó la portada. Era justo lo que se imaginaba.

"Icha-Icha Clímax!-Edición Especial- 13 capítulo extras y un Side Story!"

Se mordió la lengua justo antes de poder gritar "Pervertido!". Pero qué importaba?... Ahora que lo pensaba, un hombre homosexual suele leer esas cosas?...

Quizás Kakashi lo lee para parecer viril… pero le salió el tiro por la culata, parecía un pervertido. Y ahora que ella se fijaba, aún más homosexual.

"Por supuesto que sí, mucha gente lee esas cosas, sin importar a que se inclinan!!" empezó su inner " Recuerdas a tu primo Mugen? Solía leer 'Paradise of Chaos', que era casi lo mismo… y ahora se hace llamar Vanessa!!"

Había visto a Naruto llorar cuando fue a ver la película "Titanic" en cines.

Y peor, a Sasuke secarse una lágrima escurridiza… y estaba viendo "Los Muppets, la Película"!! (n/a: se les dice Teleñecos también, si así les suena más conocido)

Y ella misma se sorprendió leyendo alguno que otro manga Yaoi, Shonen Ai, e incluso Shoujo Ai o Yuri. Pero eso no la hacía lesbiana. Lo mismo, Kakashi podía leer todo eso, y no ser el macho más macho.

Podría hacerse llamar "Kokoro" en un club nocturno los sábados por la noche. Vistiendo minifaldas, con sostenes que podría robar del tendedero de Kurenai.

Quién sabe?

Se sonrojó un poco al imaginar a su sensei vistiendo un sostén rosa, junto con una máscara y una minifalda del mismo color.

Se preguntó cuando dejó de gustarle las mujeres.

Después de todo nunca lo había visto con una.

Hace cuánto que no besaba a una mujer?!...

Cuándo fue la última vez que se acostó con una?...

Lo extraña?... O se muere por experimentar con Sai? O ya lo experimentó?... Con Yamato-taichou?! O con Iruka-sensei?! O incluso Gai-sensei?!! Bueno, todos ellos lucían muy gay ….

A Kakashi le era fácil dominar a Yamato.

Iruka era un llorón.

Y Gai…. Con eso de "La llama de la juventud", "La primavera de la vida" y ese traje verde ajustado… bueno… fácil de deducir…

-Qué sucede, Sakura-chan?- preguntó el peliplata, sin mirarla.

- Hace cuánto sabías que estaba despierta?-

El shinobi se alzó de hombros.

- Kakashi-chan…?-

- mmm?-

La chica se levantó, y fue a sentarse a su lado. Tan cerca, que él podía oler su cabello. Siempre delicioso.

-Dime, Kakashi-chan- empezó la chica- lo extrañas?-

"Extrañar?... Extrañar qué?.." pensó él "Oh!.. Quizás esté hablando de Nekoko-chan!"

- No, no mucho- respondió tranquilamente- es muy lindo, y me gustaba como ronroneaba… pero su falta no me matará, estoy bien así-

Sakura se quedó mirándolo, como si no entendiese nada.

- De qué hablas?-

- De Nekoko-chan, de qué hablas tú?-

- Por qué iba a preguntarte de Nekoko-chan?-

-NO sé… fue tu pregunta..-

- No me refería a tu gato!!-

- Entonces a qué te refieres?-

La chica dudó antes de responder.

- sexo..- respiró antes de continuar- normal-

Kakashi tragó saliva. Quizás escuchó mal… sep… Sakura jamás hablaría de esa clase de cosas…

- Qué?..-

- Tú sabes, sensei… chicas encima de ti, haciendo cositas contigo, dignas de tus libros-

Entonces sí estaba hablando de eso!!... Y con esa soltura! Sólo lo pudo haber aprendido de Sai!...

Pero a qué se refería a sexo normal?

-Qué es sexo normal para ti, Sakura?-

- no sé, nunca…lo experimenté…- (sonrojo)

El shinobi respiró tranquilo. Su inner, por otro lado, estaba haciendo fiesta.

- y entonces que te hace pensar que hay sexo normal?-

- no lo hay?-

Sintió como si estuviese dándole clases otra vez. Sólo que esta vez le estaba enseñando algo sobre lo que se moría en poner en práctica, con ella.

- El sexo _es_ algo normal- miró hacia otro lado, quizás para esconder lo vulnerable que se sentía en ese momento- todos lo experimentan tarde o temprano… -

- oh… tanto heterosexual como homosexual?-

- el amor no discrimina, el sexo tampoco-

"Entonces … sí?"

Sakura se abrazó a sí misma. Sentía frío. Kakashi rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

- Por qué te interesa?- preguntó- bueno, a muchos jóvenes le interesa, pero..-

- Sólo quiero saber si lo extraña…-

- extrañar? Hablas como si yo no lo hubiera hecho en años-

Bueno… no lo había hecho en años. Aproximadamente cuando Sakura comenzó a desarrollarse físicamente. Desde entonces, era la única que lo atraía…

- Kakashi-chan?-

- no es algo de lo que a uno le gusta conversar… Sakura-chan, al menos aún no…-

- entonces…es usted gay?-

Kakashi tropezó. No tuvo idea cómo… es insólito que alguien tropiece estando sentado, se caiga de cabeza y se mordiese la lengua.

Y estando de cabeza, vio a Sai despierto, pero aún acostado, mirándolo. Con una sonrisota enorme. Como diciéndole: "Bienvenido a mi mundo"…

Y para colmo…

- Sai-chan! Estás despierto! Oíste? Tú y Kakashi tienen oportunidad!!-

Ahora ninguno de los dos varones estaba feliz.

Éste iba a ser un largo, pero muy largo, larguísimo viaje.

-

Pasarse toda la mañana siguiente tratando de convencer a Sakura de que no era gay no parecía funcionar.

-NO SOY GAY-

Pero ella miraba a Sai, le guiñaba un ojo, decía: "Nooo! Claro que no, Kakashi-chan!"…

No le creía... Y era frustrante…

Supuso que su reacción demasiado exagerada a la pregunta "Es usted gay?" fue lo que hizo que Sakura lo tome como un sí.

"diablos.." pensó.

Sin embargo. Se alegró al saber que Sai estaba en las mismas condiciones, ya que eso fue lo que Sakura le susurró antes de volver dormir.

Pero, él y Sai. Justo al que menos soportaba! Cómo se le ocurrieron esas cosas?!... Sakura-chan era muy distraída.. o estaba cucu-cucu..!!

Decidió rendirse por el momento, ya encontraría una forma de demostrar su virilidad.(n/a: o recuperarla?)

Se detuvieron para comer. Todo era muy incómodo para hablar. Hasta masticar era vergonzoso.

Kakashi los dejó y se alejó para comer. Se sacó la máscara y metió un onigiri entero en su boca.

Se escondió entre los árboles, lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser visto y lo suficientemente cerca como para vigilar que el moreno no hiciese un movimiento peligroso.

-Sakura-chan- escuchó.

- Dime, Sai-chan-

- Cómo fue tu primer beso?-

Hubo un silencio. Kakashi tragó saliva…

- No sé –

- Ah?-

- No lo sé, Sai-chan… estaba ebria cuando pasó… Estúpida Ino!-

Y luego, Kakashi respiró profunda y tranquilamente.

- Qué?!-

- Fue hace dos años, unos meses antes de que tu departamento se incendiara- miró con desgano su comida- Estábamos festejando el cumpleaños de Hinata en un bar, después de cenar en el Ichikaru Ramen, y esa Ino-cerda nos hizo beber!-

Recordó. Fue el mismo día en que su sensei, entre risas, fue bautizado el "Miembro de Oro".

Como Sai no decía nada, ella continuó.

- Luego esa desgraciada me abandona, a mi, a Ten-Ten y a Hinata! Llendose con un ebrio bastardo, y acabo cediéndole mi primer beso a un tipo al que no recuerdo!... Lo único que sé es que lo besé porque me dijo "bonita", y luego amanecí en el sofá de mi casa, no sé como…-

Sai se quedó boquiabierto.

-Al menos no me pasó lo que Ten-Ten y Hinata, que acabaron durmiendo juntas!!-

Se escuchó de lejos la risa de Kakashi.

- El alcohol hace esas cosas- dijo sin mostrarse.

Sakura lo buscó con la mirada, sonrojada.

- Te burlas por que nunca te pasó!- gritó.

- Claro que sí me pasó!-

-enserio?-

-enserio?- repitió Sai.

-sep..- respondió el Copy Ninja.

Otro silencio.

-Y no nos vas a contar?!-

- Oh!.. Querías que lo cuente, Sakura-chan?-

- Por supuesto!!-

- Bueno- se cubrió el rostro, salió de su escondite, y se acercó a los jóvenes- Fue hace un par de años…Gai me hizo una apuesta, a ver quien se embriagaba con más facilidad. Un reto estúpido, para probar que tan fuertes éramos contra el efecto de alcohol. Si él ganaba, bueno, él ganaba. Pero si yo ganaba, no me hablaría en tres meses… Se darán cuenta cuan tentadora era esa oferta para mi, tratándose de Gai- miró al cielo, soñador, y dio un suspiro conmovido- así que acepté y fuimos a un bar. Ya íbamos por nuestra segunda botella de sake cada uno, cuando a él se le olvidó que era una prueba de resistencia, no una carrera, y se metió su tercera botella en la boca…- ahogó una risita- y ésta se le atascó en la garganta-

Se quedó en trance, como recordando aquellos bellos momentos.

-Y tú que hiciste?!- le preguntó la chica.

- Lo que cualquiera en mi lugar haría- respondió- Le dije a un mesero que ponga todo a cuenta del hombre con cejotas que estaba ahogándose en el piso, y me mudé al bar de al lado-

- Kakashi-chan!-

- Fue ahí cuando encontré a una linda chica…- siguió- me quité la máscara, y nos besamos por no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta que ella se desmayó, y, como no sabía quién era ni dónde vivía, la dejé en la primera casa al doblar la esquina-

- Eso fue cruel, Kakashi-chan!-

- No, fue considerado..- corrigió- tampoco la recuerdo bien, es más, no la reconocería si la tuviese enfrente… así que te comprendo perfectamente, Sakura-chan-

La ojijade dio un respingo, levantó sus cosas y avisó que ya debían seguir. Suficiente del tema.

-Más te vale no embriagar a Sai y abandonarlo en cualquier lado, o te haré pedazos- amenazó.

- Yo? A mi amado Sai?!! Jamás!- el peliplata comenzó a hacer gestos exagerados, luego abrazó a Sai y siguió haciendo drama.

El muchacho le lanzó una mirada de odio. Y Kakashi no se había sentido mejor en todo el día. Estaba seguro de que fue algo que Sai dijo, lo que hizo pensar a su flor de cerezo mal de él. Y si el chico no lo desmintió en primer lugar, es quizás porque tiene una estrategia.

Bingo! Y un ligero cambio en su estrategia!

Si era eso lo que ese amanerado quería, le iba a seguir el juego, a ver si podía tomar ventaja.

(n/a: Y recordad que estamos hablando de Kakashi, que saca provecho de todo)

La chica le miró a los ojos, fríamente.

- Vámonos- dijo

El shinobi mayor la miró. Sakura nunca le había hablado con tanta sequedad antes.

- Estás molesta, Sakura-chan?-

- Le mostraste el rostro a un chica que ni siquiera conoces.. y no fuiste capaz de mostrárselo a una amiga!!-

- Estaba ebrio! Y la última vez que me pediste que te lo enseñara lo estabas tú!-

- Eres un hipócrita, Kakashi-chan-

Y se alejó, siendo seguida por Sai. Qué parecía ganar puntos…

Genial… Éste iba a ser un largo viaje…

-

No llevaban menos de media hora de camino cuando sienten un poderoso chakra acercándose por detrás.

Poderoso, pero muy familiar.

Kakashi no lo podía creer.

Debía ser el karma.

O simplemente el hecho de que mencionar el nombre de Maito Gai en voz alta siempre le traía mala suerte.

Había otros tres chakras más débiles junto a él. Posiblemente gennins. Y una energía más débil aún, quizás un civil pasado de edad.

Se detuvieron.

-Vaya, que coincidencia…- dijo Sakura.

- Si, verdad, Kakashi-chan?- preguntó burlón el moreno.

El peliplata no respondió.

Y justo cuando parecía que no iba a ponerse peor… Esto!

Ya podía escuchar la entusiasta voz de la Bestia Verde de Konoha gritando su nombre.

"Y ahí viene.."

- HATAKE KAKASHI!!!-

Este iba a ser un largo, pero muy largo, larguísimo viaje.

--

Hasta aquí… Este cap no parece relevante… por ahora…

Jajaja ñaka ñaka!!

Bueh… jajajaja! See ya!

PD: Dejen Rewiews!! LQM!!


	4. Los labios de Sakura chan

_**Kyaaa!**_

Nyaaan! Aquí Ryuuzaki-chan actualizando!!...

Gracias por los rewiews…!! Me ayudan a crecer!.. n_n!

Tengo varios proyectos de Naruto en los que estoy trabajando, además de la continuación de Célula Rebelde, encima no tengo Internet otra vez y comencé a trabajar, (a ver si con eso me pago una buena conexión).. así que disculpen mi tardanza!!

Jajajaja! Bacchikoi!

No se enojen!

LQM!!

Ryuuzaki Roth.

PD: Paul-kun, si estás leyendo… te extraño… T-T .. y feliz cumple! Aunque fue en agosto.. ( Atrasada otra vez, Ryuuzaki-chan!.. nyaan!) Éste es tu regalo (atrasadísimo, valga la redundancia)… tqmmm!

_**Bacchikoi, Kakashi-chan!**_

_**Los labios de Sakura-chan**_

-HATAKE KAKASHI!!-

Y el escandaloso hombre de grandes cejas, apareció tras una dramática entrada.

Kakashi alzó una mano con desgano, para saludar. Ni se fijó en los niños..

-Yo!-

- Por qué me estás siguiendo, Kakashi?!-

- Tú eres el que viene detrás de mi-

-Sabía que me extrañabas! Por algo me perseguiste!-

- uh?... o si, claro-

- TE RETO!-

- no-

- porfis?-

- mátame primero-

Sakura ignoró la escena entre esos dos y se acercó a los dos niños, la niña y la anciana que venían tras Gai.

-Hola!-

Los dos chicos la miraron, sonrojados, fue la niña quién se atrevió a responder.

- Muy buenas tardes, Onee-chan!-

La joven sonrió.

- Soy Sakura.. y ustedes?-

- Haruno Sakura?- preguntó la señora, los chicos abrieron la boca de asombro- la segunda mejor Ninja médico del país del fuego? Después de nuestra querida Tsunade-sama, tu maestra, claro..-

-Ah?! No!... Bueno, sí..- dijo ella, sonrojándose- soy Haruno Sakura.. pero no me consideraría una médico tan …-

- Si lo eres! Cuando sea grande voy a ser como tú!- la jovencita dio unos saltitos, entusiasmada- me llamo Fuu, ellos son mis compañeros, Jin y Yoshio-

-buenas tardes, onee-chan..- los dos chicos saludaron tímidamente.

- y usted, señora?-

- Me llamo Sora. Mucho gusto, querida- la anciana le sonrió cálidamente.

- El placer es todo mío, Sora-obaasan-

De repente, sintió algo electrizándole la nuca.

- yo creo que Sakura-chan no es la médico número dos del país- Sai, detrás de su amiga, le sonrió a las personas- sino la número uno de todo el mundo-

- Sai-chan!- el sonrojo de la pelirosa se hizo más evidente.

Kakashi se percató de eso y comenzó a ignorar a su rival, para fusilar al moreno.

Los chicos miraron al chico, y comenzaron a reír.

- Sai-chan?- empezó Fuu.

- Qué eres, gay?!- le siguió Jin

- el amigo gay de Onee-chan?!-

- Niños! Eso no se dice!- gritaron la pelirosa y la anciana a unísono.

Sai dio un respingo. Kakashi abandonó a Gai para unirse a los niños.

-Wow! Hasta los niños te pillan, Sai-chan!- rió.

Sakura le dio un empujón.

- Y tú de qué te burlas, Kakashi-chan?!-

Cuando al peliplata se le fue la respiración, los niños rieron más fuerte.

- Sai-chan y Kakashi-chan son novios! Beso! Beso! Beso!-

Genial. Y cuando todo no podría ser peor..

Gai intervino.

-Niños!.. Dejen de molestarlo!- gritó- Cómo se atreven?!-

- lo lamento, Kakashi-sama- los niños se disculparon, aún aguantándose la risa.

- si, como sea- respondió el peligris.

- ser gay no es una vergüenza- siguió, conmovido, el cejotas- y admiro a Kakashi por eso-

- qué?- y allí estaba el pobre Copy Ninja con el ojo derecho como plato.

- no te preocupes, siempre lo supe-

- QUE?!-

- era obvio!... nunca sales con chicas.. y eso de vivir de pornografía.. Conozco a un tipo que leía esa clase de cosas… trató de seducirme, vestido de chica y diciendo que se llamaba Vanessa!-

- y tú le creíste..-

- parecía una!- se defendió- además, si no me hubiera acercado, no me habría contado su historia-

- qué no fue él quién se acercó?-

Y Gai se atragantó. Justo cuando sus alumnos comenzaron a burlarse de él.

-Y yo no pienso detenerlos… Gai-chan- sonrió el peliplata.

Sakura se cubrió la cara con las manos. Estaban hablando de su primo Mugen.

-Como sea! Nuestra misión es cuidar a esta ancianita y llevarla a salvo a visitar a su hijo, no chicos?- gritó la Bestia Verde, tratando de cambiar de tema.- No quiero más distracciones-

- Hai, sensei!- los tres a unísono.

- A dónde van ustedes?- preguntó Kakashi.

- A Suna- respondió Fuu.

- Enserio? Qué alegría!- Sakura acarició los cabellos de la niña.

- Ustedes también van?- preguntó el hombre de las grandes cejas.

- no- respondió el peliplata

Y antes de que Sakura lo desmintiese, la tomó en brazos y salió de allí, dejando al santo de las mallas verdes boquiabierto y confundido.

El hombre de las grandes cejas sintió algo. Sacó un kunai y alertó a sus alumnos con la mirada. Éstos formaron un círculo protector alrededor de la anciana, kunais en mano.

Algo andaba mal.

-

Sai siguió a Kakashi unos metros, pero luego se detuvo con brusquedad. Miró hacia donde había dejado a Gai y a los demás.

No se había alejado mucho… pero conocía al gritón de las grandes cejas… era eso, un gritón…

Había demasiado silencio…

Algo andaba mal.

Y decidió regresar.

--

La bajó en la rama de un árbol, estaba harto de que la chica patalee. Ella, por otro lado, estaba furiosa.

-Kakashi-chan no Baka! Te desviaste!-

-No te preocupes, tomaremos otro camino… un poco más largo-

- Yo soy la líder de misión! Y digo que regresemos con Gai!-

- Yo soy tu sensei, y digo que prefiero morir a viajar con Gai!-

- Ya no eres mi sensei! Eres Kakashi-chan!-

- Prefiero ser llamado Kakashi-sensei a Kakashi-chan!-

- Eres inmaduro, Kakashi-chan!-

- Y tú que eres, niña?-

La joven trató de propinarle una trompada de las que sólo ella daba. Pero su maestro atajó el puñetazo, luego otro, la tomó de las muñecas y, con su cuerpo, la aplastó contra el árbol, acorralándola.

Podía oler a Sakura-chan. El delicioso aroma de su cabello. La joven seguía gritando y maldiciendo. Tenía que callarla, no estaban cerca, pero tampoco muy lejos… y Gai los podía escuchar.

-Sakura-chan, por favor cierra la boca-

- Qué?! Cómo te atreves a pedirme que me calle! Soy el jefe de misión..!-

- Ok, entonces te pediré que cierres los ojos…-

- Qué?.. Para qu…?!!!-

La máscara de tela que cubría el rostro de su sensei era lo suficientemente fina como para que aún pudiese sentir los labios del Copy Ninja sobre los suyos. Su cerebro estaba en shock, y apenas podía enviar órdenes a su cuerpo de moverse, mucho menos para concentrar chakra y liberarse con superfuerza. Comenzó a patalear, débilmente, para zafarse, pero el cuerpo del shinobi ejercía demasiada presión sobre el suyo.

Ni siquiera podía gritar, obviamente porque tenía algo tapándole la boca.

Luego entendió.

Por Kami! Ahora su sensei la estaba utilizando a ella para darle celos a Sai?!!

Kakashi, por otro lado, estaba haciendo una fiesta interior. Y lo único que hizo fue seguir sus instintos! Necesitaba callar a Sakura y al mismo tiempo bloquear su chakra para evitar que Gai los sintiese (Aunque también conocía otros cien ninjutsus y genjutsus, quizás más efectivos)… Además de sus segundas intenciones, claro (n/a: aaah! Ahora si entendemos), como tratar, funcione o no, de desmentir su homosexualidad (sólo para ahorrarse el seguir el juego de Sai); y por el simple hecho de que hace rato le tenía ganas a esos carnosos labios.

Los labios de Sakura-chan.

Qué mejor que un beso!!

Mierda que la máscara estorbaba…

Sakura dejó de forcejear. Kakashi sintió un alivio enorme. "Debe de estarle gustando" pensó. Se sentía terriblemente feliz, hasta que escuchó a la rosa decir algo contra sus labios.

-…Sai?- fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar.

Uf!... Lo peor que le puedes hacer a un hombre es pronunciar el nombre de su rival amoroso mientras te está besando. Kakashi se separó de ella, con evidente frustración, y empezó a buscar al joven pálido con la vista. No estaba por ningún lado.

Era extraño. Qué él no venía tras ellos?...

-Se supone que ya nos debió haber alcanzado…-dijo Sakura, olvidándose por completo de lo que acababa de pasar entre ella y su ex sensei.

-Uh?.- pronunció el peliplata, entre confundido, y algo decepcionado.

- ya te lo dije! "Donde está Sai?" te pregunté, o acaso no me entendiste?- la muchacha lo miró extrañada.

Entonces eso fue lo que le dijo?... Pensó que se estaba imaginando a Sai mientras se besaban!… "Uf! Que alivio..!" … Pero igual… "Arg! No importa… Y donde diablos estaba ese amanerado?!!"

-Tienes razón, ya nos debería haber alcanzado..- el peliplata sonaba molesto.

La chica puso una mano en su hombro.

-lo lamento, pero pensé que querías a Sai viéndote, y como él no llegaba, y esto se estaba poniendo incómodo…- aclaró la garganta- pensé que no te habías dado cuenta, parecías muy concentrado- la chica rió- por un momento hasta yo me creí que era real!-

Kakashi estaba a punto de colapsar. Cómo diablos le hacía esa chica para entenderlo todo mal?!!

Si alguien te besa… lo primero que te imaginas es que se gusta de ti, no?

Cómo podía fijarse en otras posibilidades mucho menos probables con tanta facilidad?!

Esa chica estaba loca, de veras…

Suspiró, frustrado. Al parecer, sí iba a tener que jugar con Sai un rato.

La muchacha, malinterpretando el suspiro, le estampó un comprensivo beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndolo, y se alejó, saltando entre las ramas, diciendo que iba a buscar a Sai. Él la siguió, mientras se acariciaba la mejilla con una mano, y los labios, por sobre la tela, con la otra.

Estaba loca.

Sin embargo, adoraba a esa niña tonta y distraída.

Además, fingirse gay tampoco podría ser tan malo… si Sakura dejaba a Sai verla desnuda…

-Sakura-chan..-

-Sensei?- la muchacha seguía caminando.

- Crees que Sai se pondrá celoso, si te beso en frente de él?-

- Uh… - la joven dudó- yo creo que sí… pero, tengo que ser yo a la que debes besar?-

-Te molesta?-

- Un poco- sonrió la chica, volteándose hacia él, avergonzada- además, podría crearme problemas con Sai… es mi mejor amigo, sabes?-

-Si- el hombre se rascó una mejilla.- pero aún así te quiero a ti -

- Porqué?- la chica se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

- Porque eres la única mujer a la que le confiaría mi rostro-

Sakura se quedo paralizada. Kakashi le sonrió con su alegre ojo descubierto. Dio justo donde a Sakura le picaba. Debería sentirse mal. Después de todo le estaba mintiendo. No vería su rostro hasta que el "asunto" se arregle, y pueda confesar sus sentimientos con libertad.

Pero era culpa de Sakura por siempre dejarse manipular, ya sea por él, Sasuke, Sai, y a veces, incluso, Naruto.

-Si lo dejo besarme… me mostrará su rostro?-

- en realidad- sonrió- recuerdas que te pedí que me mostraras tus senos si querías mi rostro?-

-Kakashi-chan!-

- sólo bromeaba- el peliplata forzó una sonrisa, rezando por no parecer evidentemente decepcionado- necesito quitarme la máscara para besarte, así que, sí, verás mi rostro-

-kyaa!!-

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, su alumna ya estaba abrazada a él, con una mano sobre la máscara y con los rostros muy cerca uno del otro. Sólo faltaba deshacerse de ese pedazo de tela.

-creo que deberíamos practicar- dijo ella, acercándose peligrosamente- para que parezca más creíble-

No podía reaccionar. Había olvidado algo: Sakura era fácil de engañar, pero también era muy buena manipulando. Sin duda alguna, era la alumna de su maestro.

Y, sin saberlo, también dio en donde al Copy Nin más le picaba.

Los labios de Sakura-chan. Uf, y sus senos… que ahora estaban en una muy buena posición, pegados a su pecho. Los podía sentir. Mier… coles.. Miércoles. (n/a: las palabrotas irán de vez en cuando, ahora nos vamos censurando… un poquito)

Sakura era muy, pero muy buena manipulando.

La ojijade miraba la máscara con miedo y expectación. Comenzó a rascarla con nerviosismo, hasta que decidió por bajarla de una vez. Pero la mano de su sensei la detuvo.

-Este viejo pedazo de tala se puede quedar en su lugar durante la práctica- dijo alejando las manos de la chica.

-Eh?! Pero… Kakashi-chan!- ésta sonaba muy decepcionada, y a diferencia de Kakashi, era más que evidente.

-Kakashi-chan tu abuela…- el hombre posó un beso en los labios de la chica- los verás cuando sea tiempo- acariciando su mejilla.

La muchacha bufó con disgusto, esquivó otro beso, empujó a su sensei, y se alejo de él.

-Pues cuando ese tiempo llegue, te besaré- dijo la chica, dando la espalda al Copy Nin- después de todo, no es que necesite practicar-

Kakashi estaba, de nuevo, detrás de ella. Sorprendido… y lastimado. No sólo no iba a poder besar a Sakura cuando quisiese, sino que ese último comentario lo hirió mucho.

Le hizo recordar lo que vio en el departamento de la chica dos días atrás. Besando a Sai.

"Después de todo, no es que necesite practicar" parecía haberlo dicho a propósito.

De repente sintió una presencia. Muchas presencias. Cómo no la sintió antes? Ug... Quizás estuvo con otras cosas en la cabeza… y en la boca.

Venía de donde él había dejado a Gai y a los otros.

Miró a Sakura. Ella también se había dado cuenta.

Ambos aceleraron, saltando entre las ramas. Cuando llegaron, Gai estaba jadeando y Sai estaba a su lado. Ambos sentados sobre una pila de hombres inconscientes. Fuu, la anciana Sora y Yoshio estaban alrededor de Jin, que tenía un kunai incrustado en el brazo izquierdo.

-Qué sucedió?- era una pregunta estándar, tanto para la rosa como para el peliplata era muy obvio lo que había pasado.

Fueron emboscados. Quizás buscando matar a Sakura y evitar que cuide del Kazekage.

Kakashi se acercó a la pila de hombres, con la mirada fija en Sai. El pelinegro le correspondió.

-Nos abandonaste-

-Besé a Sakura- murmuró el peliplata, satisfecho.- y me encantó-

-Maldito-

-Mmm…- el hombre sonrió- si tan sólo no los hubiera sentido a ustedes… probablemente..-

-cierra la boca-

- ya podía escucharla rogando por mis labios…-

- no te creo-

- no deberías…- el peliplata dejó de mentir- la besé, y ni le importo-

- te entiendo perfectamente-

Era como si la pila de hombres, o Gai, o el niño gimiendo de dolor no existiesen. Los dos shinobis estaban demasiado frustrados.

- Por qué no le importa?- preguntó el Hatake.

- te quitaste la máscara?-

-no-

- entonces, a nadie le importa-

-mmm… quizá-

- al menos aún tengo oportunidades con Sakura-chan-sonrió el pelinegro.

- yo también, amigo, yo también-

Las miradas seguían siendo sostenidas por cada jonin (n/a: es más fácil escribir de esta forma)

Gai se quedó boquiabierto ante esta escena. Al menos ya sabía que Kakashi no era gay. Pero se percató de algo que lo lastimó más de lo que una tonelada de acero fundido sobre su pierna hubiera hecho.

Hatake Kakashi tenía un nuevo rival. Y ellos peleaban por algo mucho más valioso que cualquier reto que Gai solía proponer.

Peleaban por una chica. Un amor.

Se levantó, con lágrimas en los ojos y miró al Copy Nin con desesperación.

-Tú… me cambiaste?!-

El jonin peliplateado no le prestó demasiada atención.

-Tú no aspiras a lo mismo que yo- se limitó a responder- lo nuestro se acabó-

- Me cambiaste por este?- apuntó al pelinegro.

- no… te cambié por ella….- y se giró hacia la rosa, que estaba examinando a JIn.

Fuu estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-trató de defenderme… y yo… yo..- su voz se quebró.

- no importa, Fuu-chan- Jin forzó una sonrisa.

Sakura miró la herida. Tenía que sacar el kunai. Le sería fácil detener la sangre, pero podría ser muy doloroso para el chiquillo. Era hora de presumir su técnica favorita. Comenzó a cantar una canción extraña, mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Jin. El niño comenzó a sentirse mareado.

Comenzó a acariciar sus labios, aún cantando.

"_A peach is a peach_

_A plum is a plum,_

_A kiss isn't a kiss_  
_without some tongue.  
So open up your mouth  
close your eyes,  
and give your tongue  
some exercise!!"_

Era una canción algo… provocativa.

Sai dio un horrible bufido, evidentemente molesto. Kakashi estuvo a punto de preguntar porqué… pero la respuesta se dio ante sus ojos.

-Sólo espero que éste no sea tu primer beso, cariño…- dijo la rosa antes de estampar sus labios contra los del chico.

Jin abrió los ojos como platos, al igual que Kakashi y Fuu. Luego, como entrando en un delicioso trance, el niño comenzó a cerrarlos. Para cuando Sakura se separó de él, el niño ya estaba dormido.

Y ella ya había sacado el kunai. Kakashi se quedó mirándola mientras cerraba y curaba la herida de Jin, terriblemente lastimado.

-Kisu no jutsu- escuchó- le tomó casi dos años crearlo y perfeccionarlo-

Miró a Sai. Ahora entendía porqué estaba molesto. Él también lo estaba.

-esa estúpida canción-siguió el pelinegro- le ayuda a hipnotizar al paciente, al mismo que tiempo que apresura su concentración de chakra en los labios, el beso envía el chakra de la boca directo al cerebro, estimulando el placer multiplicado por cien-tragó saliva- y elimina toda alerta de dolor en su cuerpo, para luego debilitarlo…. Es como una especie de sedante… droga… e incluso veneno. A veces actúa, con menor eficacia, sin necesidad de chakra alguna. Sakura lo usó tantas veces con pacientes experimentales que simplemente el _Kisu no jutsu_ se hizo parte de su cuerpo- miró a Kakashi- adormece el cerebro y el chakra en casi su totalidad, Kakashi-chan… te costó sentir el chakra de nuestros atacantes?-

Kakashi no respondió. Pero sí. Casi no pudo sentir a los hombres hasta que Sakura se alejó unos metros de él.

Si el _Kisu no Jutsu_ era parte de Sakura, entonces el sólo hecho de estar cerca de ella era embriagante, por eso se hacía tan irresistible entre los hombres. Había golpeado a muchos jovencitos desubicados por haber comentado lo mucho que les encantaría salir con la pelirosa más sexy de toda Konoha, no entendía de donde habían sacado eso de la más sexy, pero ahora sabía que ella llegó a ese título gracias a los efectos secundarios de su técnica. Era seductora sin intención, era irresistible y ni lo notaba… era venenosa y letal (si un shinobi no puede percibir el chakra enemigo, simplemente está frito), y no tenía ni idea…

Quizás lo inventó para aliviar el dolor. Pero resultó ser también muy peligroso. La noche en que vio a Sai y Sakura besarse, sintió tal desborde de emociones, que hasta él mismo sentía su chakra hervir apasionadamente. Pero Sai ni lo notó. Por culpa del beso. Sólo hasta que pisó el gato. Sai nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia. Nunca lo hizo, en realidad.

Era admirable que la capacidad de Sakura para el manejo de chakra sea tan excelente que hasta pueda transferir su energía a otro cuerpo, convertirla en placer y calmar el dolor. Así como al mismo tiempo podía envenenar, aturdir e incluso matar a un jonin como él, al adormecer su chakra. Era una técnica casi tan fuerte como los sesenta y cuatro golpes en puntos de energía, técnica Hyuuga, pero que actuaban con mayor rapidez y eran fáciles persuasores. Nadie querría que alguien viniese y le de una paliza dividida en sesenta y cuatro. Pero quién no querría que una chica bonita simplemente viniese y besase sus labios… provocando un placer inexplicable, hasta que se es atrapado por enemigos, estando uno completamente indefenso y el chakra sin responder.

Al segundo se es hombre muerto.

Por eso los niños se sonrojaron cuando la vieron. Por eso alguien difícilmente se niega a una petición suya (excepto él, cuando se trata de su rostro). Por eso hay tantos hombres detrás suyo.

Para crear y modificar el _Kisu no Jutsu_, Sakura no llevó su control de chakra al máximo. Lo que hizo fue modificarlo por completo, y mezclarlo con su aura de musa femenina. De esa manera, su esencia misma, se convirtió en el _Kisu no Jutsu_.

-ahora sabes la verdad del porqué no le importan los besos- le dijo Sai.

- simple… está tan acostumbrada a ellos… que significan muy poco para ella- terminó Kakashi.

Ambos seguían mirando a la Haruno, que ya casi había terminado su labor.

Fuu miraba con cierto enojo a la rosa, pero también con sonrojo particular que con rabia no tenía nada que ver.

-ummm.. Oneesan…?-

-entonces si era su primer beso…- murmuró la ojijade.- lo lamento, Fuu-chan, sabía que éste chico te gustaba… pero no quería que él sufriera mientras le sacaba el kunai-

-Umm… si…- la niña estaba sonrojadísima- cómo supiste..?-

-Sé cuando una niña está enamorada… -sonrió la otra.

-Oh..- el sonrojo Fuu se hizo más fuerte- Oneesan.. usted.. me podría enseñar a hacer eso?-

-No-

-Ah?...-

-Esto fue creado por y para la medicina- empezó la jonin- lo que significa que al saber el Kisu no Justsu, deberas besar a cualquiera que esté con dolor, sea hombre, mujer, ancianos, niños… a Jin no le gustaría que besaras a otro que no fuera él-

La niña, admirada, bajó la cabeza, estaba en acuerdo con la jonin.

-Además, debes tener un primer beso-

Las dos sonrieron. A Kakashi le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Sai- dijo- a cuántas personas besó Sakura?-

El pelinegro se alzó de hombros.

-No lo sé- respondió- sólo puedo decirte que el día después de los primeros 40 resultados positivos, más de 100 personas se apuntaron como pacientes experimentales: hombres, mujeres… ancianos…niños.. sin mencionar las muchas peligrosas misiones que se le asignó como chunin, en las que probablemente hubo más de un herido…-

-suficiente-

Esos horribles celos estaban desgarrándolo nuevamente.

"_Además, debes tener un primer beso"_

Sakura jamás hubiese inventado ese jutsu si no hubiesen robado su primer beso en un bar. Conociéndola, ella ni siquiera tendría su primer beso aún. Pero no. La besaron, ella creó el jutsu, y ahora todo está como está.

-Gai- miró al cejotas- Sakura… te parece atractiva-

El hombre de las mayas verdes dudó en responder. Miró a la sonriente pelirosa.

-Es… muy bonita…-

De un golpe fue tirado al suelo.

-Felicidades- dijo Kakashi- aún eres mi rival-

-a..ah?!-

- Nosotros también vamos a Suna… es mejor que vayamos juntos, por seguridad-

Y así fue. Más tomaron el camino largo, seguramente ese tendría menos emboscadas.

--

Kakashi apretó los puños y desvió la mirada. Temari y Kankurou escuchaban boquiabiertos la canción de Sakura, mientras que los otros doctores alrededor de ella y el Kazekage estaban sonrojados.

Sai tenía los ojos fijos en Kakashi… prefería mirarlo a él que ver cómo la rosa besaba a otro hombre.

La misión de ir a Suna con la Haruno no estaba yendo bien en absoluto. Bueno, la misión sí. Llegaron a Suna, se separaron de Gai y su equipo y ahora estaban con Gaara. Pero los objetivos particulares de cada uno de los dos shinobis, junto con su ego… estaban por el suelo.

Kakashi se sintió una bolsa de basura.

Dejó su día libre por esto. Viajó días extra con Gai por esto.

-Espero que éste no sea su primer beso, Kazekage-sama- escuchó de la rosa.

El pelirrojo no respondió. Sintió los labios de Sakura y quedó en trance, un delicioso trance. Colores, belleza y paz. Mucha paz.

Y, por primera vez desde que enfermó, Gaara pudo conciliar el sueño.

Kakashi salió de la habitación seguido por Sai. Ambos estaban hartos. Y celosos, muuuy celosos.

-Es más que obvio que después de esto el Kazekage se sentirá perdidamente atraído hacia nuestra Sakura- sonrió el pelinegro melancólicamente.

- si…-

Era desesperante. El Copy Nin sentía como un millar de cuchillas se incrustaban en su corazón, y parecía que sólo un beso de Sakura lo curaría. No. Todos los besos de Sakura. Los labios de Sakura-chan debían ser suyos.

Era ridículo.

Los labios de Sakura-chan jamás serían suyos.

Porque los labios de Sakura-chan ni siquiera pertenecían a Sakura-chan.

-Aún vas a tratar de conquistarla?- el pelinegro le desafió, algo más animado.

- si- respondió el jonin.

--

Esa noche…

Tres futones juntos. Sakura en el medio, Sai a su izquierda, Kakashi a su derecha. Los dos hombres abrazados a ella.

Un hotel cinco estrellas y así es como ella pasará su primera noche?!!

Se estaba sofocando entre el exceso de peso y el olor masculino de ambos shinobis.

-Pero..- se quejó a la nada, con un hilo de voz- si Temari-san nos reservó aquí una habitación a cada uno…-

El peliplata se acurrucó más a ella, y olió sus cabellos. La kunoichi se volvió hacia él, quedando los rostros demasiado cerca.

-Kakashi-chan…-

Estaba tan cerca, y el muy tonto hasta dormía con su máscara. Podía aprovechar y quitársela, pero eso sería demasiado cruel.

-Kakashi-chan… cuánto más debo esperar por tu rostro?-

De repente, sintió que su boca era presionada. De nuevo la tela que cubría el mayor secreto de Copy Nin rozaba sus suaves labios.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar… hasta que por fin logró dormir.

Kakashi, abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándola, fascinado.

Era tan hermosa. Y sus labios aún no se habían separado.

Valió la pena quedarse despierto hasta entonces.

Al menos pudo curar parte de su roto corazón con ese beso.

Y proclamar los labios de Sakura-chan como suyos, auque sólo fue por un hermoso minuto.

--

Uf.. casi las dos de la mañana… y debo dormir.. jeje.. rewiews!!! Por fa!! LQMM!!


	5. Las Lágrimas de Gai I

_**Kyaaa!**_

Yo!

Here I am!...

Yeah.. a bit late, uh?

Sorry about that.

Oi… aprovecho para hacer propaganda… Aiko: la niña del amor ha sido publicado hace unos días, y me preguntaba… podrían echar un vistazo?.. (admito que, siendo un drama, tal vez no llame mucho la atención a primer plano.. pero me llevo un mes darme el valor de publicarlo… pero mucho más trabajar en él… así que… please?)

Muchísimas gracias por los reiwews… vamos creciendo, familia!!

Well… Bacchikoi Kakashi-chan, here we go!!

Ah.. un último aviso..

"_**Inner Sakura**__"_

Sip..

_**Bacchikoi, Kakashi-chan!**_

_Cap. 5: Las lágrimas de Gai I_

-lo lamento, señor… todas las suites están ocupadas..-

Gai le sonrió a la recepcionista sensualmente. O eso pensó. La pobre casi se cae de espaldas de un susto…

Mala suerte, no a todo el mundo le pasa eso de quedarse estancada con un loco con cejas de proporciones bíblicas, que trata de conseguir una suite en el Hikari no Onsen mediante un inútil y grotesco lenguaje corporal que por más intención que tenga de ser un inocente coqueteo, con facilidad podría confundirse con acoso sexual.

Y justo a pocos minutos de que termine su turno…

-Podría revisar otra vez?-

- ya lo hicimos siete veces, señor..- la joven se escondió tras su escritorio- por favor, váyase, o llamaré a la policía-

- a mi me dijeron que éste es el mejor hotel con aguas termales de la Aldea de la Arena… y quería disfrutar mi estadía aquí…- el hombre le guiñó un ojo- por favor, revise otra vez… créame, soy un jonin de la aldea de Konoha, mis gastos serán cubiertos por el Hokage…-

-guardias!-

Maito Gai podía haber vencido a los tres hombres que lo atajaron en ese momento, de no ser porque lo último que quería era tener problemas judiciales en una aldea extranjera…

Una pequeña ola de frustración invadió a la siempre optimista Bestia de Konoha. Sabía perfectamente que allí se hospedaba cierto peliplateado pervertido al cual se moría por desafiar.

Y no tenía a donde ir. La anciana Sora los invitó a él y a su grupo para quedarse en su modesta casa. Dejó a los niños allí, con ella, pero él se negó para no ser una molestia. Después de todo, la casa era muy pequeña.

-Ops.. esperen.. déjenlo!- gritó la joven recepcionista- Señor.. um..-

-Gai. Maito Gai- respondió él, reponiendose.

- mire, al parecer las últimas tres habitaciones fueron tomadas a nombre del Kazekage, para unos invitados- empezó la chica- pero dos de ellas están en desocupadas...- se sonrojó, pensando en la hermosa jovencita de pelo rosa que se encerró con dos súper atractivos y misteriosos hombres en la habitación más lujosa- puede tomar una de ellas… si quiere…-

Gai dio un salto y se acercó a tomar las llaves de su nueva habitación, agradeciendo fervorosamente a la pobre mujer.

-creo debería invitarla a salir por este favor..- la nueva sonrisa sensual del cejotas no provocó en la joven un efecto diferente al de la última vez.

- le daré las llaves si no vuelve a acercárseme nunca..-

-hecho-

Habitación 33. Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo en un hotel-onsen de ese calibre. Unas lágrimas de felicidad inundaron su rostro cuando vio toda la fina comida que le era servida de cena.

Qué clase de idiota dejaría una habitación como ésta con todos sus lujos?!

No importaba, gracias a ese idiota, él estaba disfrutando unas merecidas misión-vacaciones.

-

Kakashi separó los labios de Sakura, pues sintió que iba a estornudar. Apenas lo hizo, regresó somnoliento a su posición, un poco más atrevida, escondiendo su rostro (de por sí cubierto) en el cuello de la pelirosa de sus encantos… sin darse cuenta de que al otro lado de la joven, Sai estaba en esa misma exacta posición.

--

Gaara dormía plácidamente, completamente inconsciente de la presencia intrusa en su habitación. La figura echó un vistazo a los frascos de medicina que estaban en la mesa de noche, aquellos que Sakura esa tarde había utilizado para contrarrestar los malestares del joven Kazekage antes de utilizar su jutsu, dejándoselos a cargo a la enfermera de turno para que el pelirrojo las tomase cada tanto tiempo.

Pronto sería hora de dárselos nuevamente. Tenía que ser rápido. Maldijo en silencio a la joven pelirosa mientras sacaba un nuevo frasco de su chaleco junto con una jeringa. "Se supone que los brutos que fueron por ella debieron haberla matado antes de que pudiese llegar a Suna".

Suspiró. Ninguno de los remedios que la doctora Haruno había dejado a las enfermeras podría contra este nuevo _síntoma_ de la muy extraña _enfermedad_ del Lord de la Arena.

-Sólo será un piquete, Lord Kazekage…- dijo el incógnito, mientras la aguja se acercaba peligrosamente a la vena de uno de los brazos del joven pelirrojo.

-

-Kazekage-sama- la enfermera abrió la puerta de la habitación con timidez- es hora de su medicin…. Kyaaaaaa!!-

Allí, en el piso, estaba Gaara.

Con sangre saliendo descontroladamente de su boca.

Entre lágrimas, la enfermera tomó al joven del rostro antes de que él desfallezca, mientras chillaba por ayuda.

--

"_**Esto es tan.. Pervertido!!"**_

Sakura despertó en medio de la noche, desesperada y sorprendida. Era ella. Ese lado escandaloso y primitivo de su ser.

Inner Sakura.

Había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había escuchado molestando dentro de su cabeza. Aproximadamente desde la creación del Kisu no Jutsu, que como efecto secundario pareció suprimir a esa parte de su personalidad tan ella y no ella al mismo tiempo. Hasta ahora, ese era el único efecto secundario que ella había encontrado al crearlo (n/a: n_n!). Y de hecho, verse librada de Inner Sakura no le pareció sacrificio alguno… Casi una comodidad, incluso.

"_**Oi… por qué tan callada?"**_

La ignoró. Era tan frustrante. Después de tanto tiempo de paz… Pero.. qué la hizo volver?! Por qué? Cómo?!

"Cómo regresaste?"

"_**No sé… no me importa tampoco… chaa!"**_

Era desesperante, y el ambiente no ayudaba. El olor a hombre y la falta de espacio la sofocaban. Parecía que estaba siendo aplastada por sus dos amigos.

"_**Me voy por un par de años y así te encuentro… te divertiste mucho sin mi!! Tan pervertida como Kakashi-sensei! Y hablando de Kakashi-sensei…"**_

Finalmente, Sakura se dio cuenta de la vergonzosa posición en que sus amigos le habían puesto. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

Oh, Kami… Estaba a punto de hiperventilarse.

Quién no?... Al menos al despertar y encontrarte con dos hombres de cierto nivel atractivo respirando en tu cuello, su aliento acariciándote seductoramente hasta la agonía?...

Oh.. sin mencionar que cada uno tenía una mano sobre un pecho tuyo, correspondientemente…

O las piernas entrelazadas…

O los pequeños ruidos que el pelinegro hacia con la boca en su oído…

O la manera en que el peliplata se frotaba contra ella, buscando acurrucarse…

OH KAMI OH KAMI OH KAMI OH KAMI OH KAMI OH KAMI OH KAMI!!!

Tenía que moverse y rápido… pero… y si los despertaba?...

De todas formas los despertaría a golpizas, por seguro…

pero y si no fue su intención?

Que tal si ellos en realidad querían tocarse el uno al otro, y la tocaban a ella sólo porque estaba en el camino?

Le prometió a Sai no ser un estorbo..

Definitivamente iba a moverse…

Iba a moverse…

Iba a moverse….

Y por qué diablos no se movía?!

Sintió un suave y gentil apretoncito en el seno derecho. La mano de Kakashi-chan!

OH KAMI OH KAMI OH KAMI OH KAMI OH KAMI!!

Tenía, debía… kami!!! Moría por salir de allí cuánto antes!!!

"_**Ah, por favor… estamos de maravilla.. sólo un poquito más…"**_

" Tú no te metas!!"

Se levantó de golpe y salió de entre los futones lo más rápido que pudo, sin la delicadeza de fijarse en donde pisaba…

O en realidad si se fijaba… para pisotear de manera precisa a sus dos compañeros con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sakura-chan! Qué te sucede?!- los dos se levantaron y miraron a la joven pelirosa, preocupados… y adoloridos.

Y ella qué les iba a decir? Que estuvo a punto de ser abusada por el zombie de su ex maestro?!

De repente, alguien tocó la puerta.

Salvados por la campana. Los tres. Sakura se salvó de dar explicaciones vergonzosas… y los otros dos simplemente se salvaron de morir.

-Si?- la joven abrió la puerta tímidamente, secuela de lo que acababa de vivir. Ignoró por completo los gritos de los dos jonin diciendo que no abriera la puerta… que ella estaba.. su ropa..

No esntendió muy bien el resto… Medio difícil concentrar sus sentidos de todas formas… si se tiene a un super hiper mega atractivo hombre enfrente suyo al apenas abrir la puerta.

-Ha-Haruno-sensei?- preguntó el joven, sonrojadísimo.

Sakura no reconoció al joven, pero reconció el incómodo tono de voz. Vio como el joven la miraba de arriba abajo, con la cara cada vez más roja.

Y se dio cuenta.

Sus pijamas no eran vestimenta apropiada para abrir la puerta, no?.. Sore todo si sólo llevas una camiseta blanca holgada, casi transparente… y braguitas…

A ella no le pareció mucho problema. Supuso que fue por eso que sus amigos, apenas verla así, decidieron quedarse a dormir con ella (n/a:O///O!). Se le abalanzaron casi desesperadamente.

FlashBack

"-Hay que evitar que abras la puerta vestida así, Sakura-chan-" le dijo Sai.

"-Debemos cuidar de ti, Sakura-chan, para eso vinimos" recordó escuchar de Kakashi " Oí que hay un pervertido invade-cuartos por Suna…-" (n/a: n_n!)

Fin del Flashback 

-lo lamento- la muchacha entrecerró la puerta, lo suficiente para que sólo su rostro sea visible.

Vio nuevamente al joven enfrente suyo, mientras éste recuperaba la compostura. Era sumamente atractivo. Alto, ojos miel, rubio, labios carnosos… piel color dulce de leche…

"_**Y sus labios también deben saber a dulce de leche, me imagino…"**_

"no molestes!"

-Haruno-sensei… tal vez no me recuerde… la estuve ayudando esta tarde, soy uno de sus enfermeros…-

-Oh!-

Y no se fijó en él?!! Oh, bueno… comprensible. Sakura difícilmente se fija en los enfermeros o ayudantes, principalmente porque está muy concentrada en su trabajo… y también porque, ella misma admitiéndolo… era un poco, SÓLO un poco distraída…(n/a: u.u)

-de nuevo, lo lamento…- le sonrió la joven.

- Quién es, Sakura?- Kakashi apareció, puso una mano sobreprotectora en la puerta, justo al lado de la chica, evidenciando su diferencia de altura. Le lanzó una feroz mirada al joven.- es muy tarde para visitar señoritas, sabe?-

- Oh… Hatake-san… - el muchacho se sonrojó nuevamente- es usted..?-

-NO!- respondió la pelirosa casi escupiendo el corazón.

- Ella me desea…- le susurró el peliplata al joven, y cuando la mirada feroz provenía de la rosa, hacia él, alzó la voz- dije que soy tu niñera…-

- a qué viniste, Reiji-kun?- ahora el que aprecía era Sai.

- Oh! Sai-san!.. – el joven se puso más rojo aún.

- es sólo la otra niñera- dijo Kakashi. Si lo desmintieron a él como el amante de Sakura, él también desmintiría a Sai… como lo justo, no?

-Aléjense!- Sakura los empujó a ambos hacia adentro, y volvió a cubrir su cuerpo con la puerta- así que … um..- se volvió al chico.

- Reiji-kun!- escuchó a Sai desde adentro.

- al menos uno me recuerda- murmuró el muchacho.

-ok, Reiji-kun- un pequeño sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la pelirosa- a qué viniste?-

Después de todo el shock… al rubio le costó un poco recordar el porqué estaba allí…

-Oh, claro! El Kazekage está muriendo!- respondió el joven sin delicadeza, con la mirada en el techo, como aún tratando de encender su foquito.

-QUE?!!-

--

Haruno Sakura era un amor… increíblemente hermosa, simpática, responsable… adorable…

Adorable..?

Bueno… eso pensó Reiji cuando la conoció.. ahora apenas recordaba cuando la vio por primera vez… incluso olvidó el nombre de su propia madre!.

Era muy difícil pensar mientras te estás sobando la cabeza, golpiza mediante… cortesía de la _adorable_ Haruno Sakura.

-A todos les pasa- le murmuró Kakashi mientras le daba unas pequeñas palmadas en un hombro-pronto te golpeará tantas veces que simplemente te acostumbras-

- ouch…-

- si, yo también dije eso la primera vez- murmuó Sai, palmeando el otro hombro del joven.

- créeme- siguió el peliplata- lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte…-

- o te engorda..- terminó Sai.

- exacto-

- recuerdo mi primera vez..-

- yo también…-

- oh, si.. tú la llamaste fea hace tres años, no?-

- no- corrigió el pelinegro- la llamé putita fea-

- Oh..- el peliplata se rascó la cabeza.

- y tú que le hiciste?-

- Hace aproximadamente dos años…me emboraché el día antes de una misión, en el que besé a la chica esa, recuerdas?.. – llevó un índice a la barbilla- bueh.. llegué super hiper mega trade y apenas la vi, le sobé el trasero..-

- ug…-

-si, ug… ella también se emborrachó la noche anterior, y estaba con una resaca y un mal humor…-

- te hizo toronja-

- tuvieron que cancelar la misión para llevarme al hospital-

Reiji no entendía un huevo de lo que las dos niñeras estaban hablando. Pero aprendió su lección, nunca perderse en trivialidades con su jefa cuando se trata de la salud del Kazekage, y nunca, nunca asustarla diciendo que alguien estaba muriendo.

Sai se sirvió otra taza de té. El hecho de que Sakura los golpeó a todos y los obligó a quedarse en el onsen y no la siguiesen no era tan malo. Al menos estaba compartiendo con otros seres humanos, y se estaba llevando muy bien con Kakashi-chan.

Tenía una cosa… una muy rosada y hermosa cosa en común.

--

Gaara fue transaladado a otra habitación mientras la suya estaba bajo limpieza. Sakura había concentrado chakra todo su camino al palacio, así que, apenas llegó puso sus manos entre el cuello y pecho del joven, buscando y curando hemorragias internas.

-Menos mal llegó a tiempo, sensei- sollozó la enfermera- Las medicinas que había dejado jamás podrían haber contrarrestado este nuevo síntoma-

Pero Sakura dudaba que esto era un nuevo síntoma. Dudó incluso de que fuera una enfermedad siquiera, desde el mismo momento en que vio a Gaara en ese estado.

-Ug- gimió el pelirrojo, débilmente- eres buena en esto…-

La joven sonrió, mientras le daba al Kazakage un par de pildoras que lo ayudarían a regenerar toda la sangre que perdió. Con un leve sonrojo, el joven tomó su nueva medicina.

-Sakura- Temari irrumpió en la habitación- puedo hablar contigo?-

La pelirosa asintió y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Haruno- escuchó- apestas a hombre…-

Sakura se volvió para ver al impasible pelirrojo. Era extraño, sus ojos tenían cierto brillo… como si algo le molestara.

-Um… lo lamento, Kazekage-sama…?- no tuvo tiempo de arreglarse, después de todo. Es más, en el apuro, se había puesto los pantalones de Sai, la chaqueta de Kakashi, uh… y ni siquiera se preocupó en ponerse zapatos.

Si Ino estuviese muerta, se estaría revolcando en su tumba. Probablemente, si se entera de cómo Sakura lució esa noche, estaría buscando una tumba donde revolcarse de todas formas.

Incluso su amor hacia la moda flaqueaba cuando se trataba de su deber como medic-nin. No había nada que Sakura tomase más enserio que su trabajo. Incluso su inner estaba calmada… demasiado calmada…

-No vuelvas a venir oliendo de esa forma. NUNCA- a pesar de su estado, el Kazekage sonaba tan firme como si estuviese en todas sus canchas.

-Si, Kazekage-sama- Sakura inclinó la cabeza, algo avergonzada y salió.

Temari miró a su hermano menor con sorpresa. Por qué reaccionó así?..

Pero más grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar entre murmuros "Ese aroma no es digno de una chica bonita…" unos segundos después de haber cerrado la puerta.

--

Ésa, en definitiva, era la oficina del Kazekage. Espaciosa, sin fotografías de ningún tipo, paredes pintadas de color cálido, un escritorio enorme y muchos, muchísimos papeles, rollos, entre otros documentos.

-Temari-san..- empezó la rosa.

- no te preocupes, envié tu mensaje a la Hokage, como pediste- respondió la rubia- estás.. estás segura de que…?-

-Si. El Lord Kazekage está siendo envenenado- el dulce rotro de Sakura se había endurecido- y por lo que parece, ha sido contaminado con más de un tipo de veneno, pero todos ellos difíciles de detectar-

Por eso tantos síntomas que no conectaban. Por eso los demás doctores no podían descubrir de qué se trataba. Y Sakura lo sabía, por eso pidió a Temari que enviase un informe a su shishou lo antes posible. Era un atentado.

-Realmente, hicimos bien en haberte traído…- la voz de Temari se quebró.

Sakura ablandó su expresión y tomó a la mayor de la mano.

No por nada era orgullo de Tsunade. Se había especializado en venenos y antídotos, después de todo. Los reconocería de lejos!

-No te preocupes, en realidad, esto fue, en parte, mi culpa- Sakura miró hacia la ventana, mientras que la mayor de los Sabaku fijaba sus ojos en ella.- no debí haber dejado esta torre-

-Sa.. Sakura..-

- Sé que tal vez suene un poco paranoica- la chica dio un risita nerviosa antes de continuar- pero me gustaría que despidas a todos los doctores y enfermeras que están a cargo de Gaara-san-

- qué?! Pero..-

- puedes contratar otras dos enfemeras nuevas, verdad? Es toda la ayuda médica que necesitaré-

Temari asintió con la cabeza. No era paranoia, era sentido común. Nadie puede entrar o salir de la Torre sin que el sistema de seguridad los reconozca. Además, para administrar esta clase de drogas, o incluso, para conseguirlas, necesitas un conocimiento bastante alto en medicina. Y quienes han estado aquí últimamente, fueron los doctores, que comenzaron a aparecer para atender al Kazekage por un leve resfriado, según informes, el lord comenzó a empeorar apenas fue curado. Puede que esto sea negligencia de un solo doctor, o una sola enfermera. Pero no sabiendo quién, era mejor sacarlos a todos. Después serán interrogados uno por uno. Kakashi se encargaría de eso.

Ahora que recordaba… no les mencionó nada de esto a sus dos guardianes… Ug… se van a molestar mucho cuando se enteren.

-Deseas algo más?-

-um… sí..-

- otro mensaje?-

-más o menos… ah, y claro necesito que me firme unos papeles…-

-claro!-

Menos mal Tsunade-shishou le permitió tomar todo tipo de decisiones al dejarle a cargo. Y menos mal que esa última cosa que necesitaba estaba justo en Suna.

-

Los rostros de Gaara y Kankuro se aliviaron al ver a las dos jóvenes entrar a la habitación de vuelta.

-Sakura-chan! Cof, cof!! Digo.. Doctora Haruno..- las marcas lilas del rostro Kankuro se habían mezclado con un un suave sonrojo. Cosa que su hermano menos no pasó por inadvertido. Al igual que la mayor.

-Haruno- saludó fríamente el pelirrojo.

-te traigo buenas noticias, Kazekage-sama- la ojijade se sentó al lado suyo- ya no apestaré a hombre nunca más-

- no me esperaba eso..- el muchacho desvió la mirada, entre apenado y extrañado. Muy difícil de adivinar, pues su voz seguía impasible y distante.

- pero, probablemente huela mucho a ti de ahora en adelante..- rió la joven.

Menos mal que él le dio la espalda. Moriría antes de dejar que algiuen se entere de lo mucho que le ardían las mejillas en ese momento.

--

-no encuentro mis pantalones-

- no encuentro mi chaqueta..-

Ya era de mañana, y ambos estaban muy preocupados por el hecho de que Sakura aún no había llegado. Y peor. No encontraban sus ropas.

Bueh.. al menos no era su única muda.

Chaqueta y pantalones limpios, y los tres, Kakashi, Sai y Reiji abandonaron la habitación 32, que estaba en el medio de las otras dos habitaciones que se habían alquilado para ellos. Las 31y 33.

Kakashi se sumió en sus pensamientos. Sakura había actuado algo extraño desde ayer. Cuando la vio con el Kazekage notó algo extraño en su mirada, además, estaba demasiado tranquila. Como si estuviese fingiendo. Como si supiese algo. Luego pidió a Temari hablar a solas, y cuando regresó ni siquiera se interesó en informarles nada. Es más, apenas regresó, volvió a su coportamiento normal para con ellos, y se sumió en trivialidades como su rostro sin máscara (otra vez). Definitivamente tenían que hablar de esto después…

-Crees que ya se habrán dado cuenta de que no las usamos, Kakashi-chan?- preguntó Sai. Estaba refiriendose a las habitaciones, claro.

-Probablemente..-

-Crees que ya las reocuparon?-

-Probablemente-

-Puedes decir otra cosa que no sea "probablemente"?-

-Probablemente..-Kakashi sonrió- pero no-

El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco. Y como si el universo hubiese escuchado su conversación y tuviese ganas de gastarles una, justo en ese momento sale de la 33 un hombre alto, pelinegro, con corte de cabello que lo hacía ver como cabeza de coco y unas cejotas... pero qué cejotas!.. ug.. claro, la narizota… que definitivemente fue lo primero que salió de la habitación. El hombre, que se había llevado dos bollos a la boca de un zas, apenas vio a Kakashi se puso a saltar y a balbucear, histérico.

-WAWAWE WAWAWI!!-

- Yo!- saludó el peliplata.

- buenos dias, Gai-chan- saludó Sai.

-buenas- saludó Reiji, sin importarle mucho quién era o no ese hombre. O si era hombre y no un coco con patas.

Maito tragó sus bollos. Y los tragó duro.

-HATAKE KAKASHI!!-

- tenía razón, Sai-chan- el Copy-nin se dirigió al pelinegro- si las reocuparon-

- Qué?!- Gai los miró – era tu habitación?-

-sip- respondió Kakashi.

- pues no pienso dártela de vuelta!!-

-ok-

- te haces el terco, uh?- Gai estaba realmente histérico.- es mi habitación ahora!-

No se la daría a Kakashi, depués de todo lo que tuvo que pasar. No estaba seguro de poder volver a seducir a la recepcionista luego de que ella le dijo que no se le acercase nunca más!!

- oh, no.. por favor, quédatela- el pelplata ondeó una mano despreocupadamente.

-quieres pelear por ella?!- lo deafió el cejotas- bien.. TE RETO!!-

Kakashi se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Suspiró pesadamente.

-Gai-chan- empezó- ya habíamos hablado sobre tu reacción al exceso de azúcar, recuerdas?-

- No sé de que me hablas- sacó otro bollo del bolsillo y se lo metió a la boca- WE WEWO!-

Sai también suspiró. Era obvio que no iban a ir a ningún lado con el santo de las mallas verdes encima.

Y tenían que encontrar a Sakura-chan. Había que hacer sacrificios.

-Ok- miró a Gai a los ojos- yo aceptaré tu reto-

Por la forma en que la tela de la máscara se estiró, podría uno asegurar que las palabras de Sai dejaron a Kakashi con la boca abierta. Estaba sorprendido.

-No- se corrigió el pelinegro- YO te reto!-

Y por la forma en que la mandíbula inferior de Gai estaba por el piso… también lo estaba.

-Si pierdo, puedes molestar a Kakashi-chan- ignoró las quejas del aludido como "hey! Y yo no puedo opinar?!" – y si pierdes, te vas de nuestra habitación… no.. Te vas de toda Suna! Y no molestas a Kakashi-chan por un año!- y de repente, el Copy-nin dejó de quejarse.

Gai tardó unos segundos en procesar.

-Hecho- dijo finalmente.

- te veo en el jardín del hotel en diez minutos. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo, portar un solo kunai, como permitido-

- me parece genial!-

-ok-

-ok!-

Y el joven tomó a Kakashi y a Reiji de las ropas y se alejó.

-Adónde vamos?- preguntó el ojimiel.

- a desayunar- respondió el peliplata.

Gai se quedó mirando la espalda del moreno. Embobado. Era la primera vez que alguien fuera de Kakashi aceptase un reto suyo.

No.

Era la primera vez en toda su vida que alguien lo retaba a él!!!

Era tan excitante!! Sin despegar la mirada de aquella espalda, sus ojos se humedecieron y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

-Ese chico…- la voz le temblaba- Ese chico es de lo más guay!!!-

--

Hasta aquí! No me odien! Nos vemos en el cap. 6 : Las Lágrimas de Gai II!!

Chaupis!! Lqmmm!


	6. Las Lágrimas de Gai II

_**Kyaaaa!**_

Muchísimas gracias por los Rewiews!! Me divertí mucho! Lamento la tardanza!! Nyaaan!

n_n!

_**Bacchikoi, Kakashi-chan!**_

_Cap. 6: Las lágrimas de Gai II_

Dio un suspiro pesado mientras hacía su camino de vuelta al Onsen. Nunca le molestó ser "Doctora 24/7", así que esto no era nada nuevo.

Ya lo había hecho antes con Sai y Naruto, aunque se las pasó curando heridas que ella misma provocó… pero sólo porque ellos _la provocaron _a ella!!

Así que esto no era nada nuevo.

"_mm.. Me pregunto si podré salir con Reiji-kun después de esto…"_

"_**Mmm…! Me pregunto si el Kazekage nos hará lo mismo que Kakashi-chan mientras dormimos!"**_

" _Pervertida!"_

"_**Soy tu Inner… sabes?"**_

Sakura dio un respingo, intentando en vano ignorar a esa molesta voz de su cabeza. Miró los dos enormes rollos que tenía bajo los brazos.

Dio otro último suspiro pesado.

Se fijó en el primer rollo.

Ojalá Reiji-kun no la odie ...

Luego posó la vista en el segundo.

Y, definitivamente, Kakashi la odiaría por esto otro.

--

Imposible. Simplemente imposible. Kakashi tenía el ojo más abierto de lo que jamás tuvo, Reiji simplemente aplaudía, divertido y sorprendido ante demostración de tanta destreza física.

Y allí estaba Gai, tirado en el piso, boca abajo. Y con Sai sentado encima suyo, sonrisa triunfante.

Kakashi meneó la cabeza y volvió a mirar. No podía ser cierto. Hasta ahora, el único que había vencido a Maito Gai en un reto fue él. Sai posó la mirada en el peliplata, quien la sostuvo con un dejo de sorpresa.

El pelinegro dio un respingo de superioridad y se levantó.

-Te vas de Suna- le dijo al cejotas- y a Kakashi-chan lo dejas en paz por un año-

Gai, lleno de un extraño júbilo, y sin importarle el que estuviese enfrente de otros tres hombres, rompió a llorar.

Nadie, además de Kakashi, lo había vencido en un reto, nunca. Bueno, también.. Nadie, además de Kakashi, había aceptado un reto suyo, nunca. Y estaba tan emocionado!

Al, fin! Había encontrado otro ninja con el nivel (y la paciencia) que él exigía para ser su nuevo eterno rival!

Qué felicidad!!

Miró al pelinegro, que iba en dirección a Kakashi. Que joven tan encantador!

-Cómo hiciste para ganarle?- preguntó el peliplata.

- Estaba motivado… - respondió el pelinegro, desviando su camino hacia la salida de los jardines.

Si que estaba motivado… y muy, muy apurado. Había visto a Sakura-chan llegando al Onsen mientras iba de camino a enfrentar al santo de las mallas verdes. Tenía prisa y quería verla… pero ya!

Nopes.. no tenía intención alguna de avisarle a Kakashi. Pero los gemidos del cejotas llamaron su atención.

Sintió algo extraño en el pecho. Había leído sobre eso antes… así que esto se podría identificar como… pena o lástima?

Pobre Gai, no sólo había perdido contra un jonin recién graduado.. sino que también apostó su más preciado hobby: molestar a Kakashi-chan.

Sakura podría esperar unos segundos. Regresó hasta donde el derrotado se encontraba.

-Pobre Gai-chan- dijo, pasando una comprensiva mano por el hombro del cejón- tal vez ya no puedas andar tras Kakashi-chan.. pero yo no tengo problema en aceptar cualquier reto tuyo… de cuando en cuando…-

Kakashi casi se ahoga en risas. No sabía qué era mejor: haberse librado de Gai, o haberse ganado asientos de primera fila para ver cómo la Bestia Verde de Konoha reventaba hasta el último dejo de paciencia en el paliducho.

El cejotas, por otro lado, se abrazó a las rodillas del joven, hipando conmovido. Era un niño tan dulce! Tan hermoso! Tan talentoso! Tan… hanyaan!!

Mucho mejor que tener a Kakashi!!

Ojalá él y Sai sean rivales por siempre… hasta que la muerte los separe!!

Sai tropezó más de dos veces mientras rehacía su camino hacia la salida, pues Gai no se soltó de sus piernas. Kakashi lo siguió divertido, junto con Reiji.

Genial. Ahora no podrá encontrarse a solas con Sakura-chan.

Así como ahora entendió por qué Kakashi se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo ignorando a las cejas con patas. Acababa de vencerlo de manera humillante y el otro en vez de odiarlo a muerte se aferró a él como a la vida misma?!! Era como un chicle… más lo pisas… más se te pega…

Bueno, supongo que también contó el hecho de que había aceptado su rivalidad. Aunque, para ser sinceros, el único rival de Sai era Kakashi.

Kakashi, por otro lado, tenía de rivales a todos aquellos que se atreviesen a sentirse atraídos por Sakura, hablar de ella, o incluso mirarla siquiera. Aunque debía admitir que su mayor peligro no era precisamente Sai…

Era Reiji…

No era tonto, reconoció al instante el lenguaje corporal de su querida alumna. El chico era joven y atractivo, y a ella parecía gustarle.

Qué lástima, el rubio de verdad le caía bien.

Ahora… donde debería dejar el cadáver después?

--

Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones le sorprendió encontrarse a Sakura saliendo, maletas en manos, que increíblemente se las arreglaban para cargar otros rollos.

Kakashi la miró de arriba abajo. Así que ahí estaba su chaqueta!!

-Sakura-chan… qué haces con esas maletas?-

La pelirosa lo ignoró, ojos posados en Gai.

-Maito Gai?- miró al cejotas abrazado a las piernas de Sai. Le pareció algo extraño, pero sería imprudente preguntar.

- si, Sakura?-

-esto es para ti- le entregó uno de los rollos- sé que tenías planeado dejar Suna con tus alumnos en unos días, pero te quedarás como mi tercera escolta, órdenes de la Hokage-

-Eh?!!!- la segunda vez en el día en que Kakashi abría su ojo tan grande- y para qué diablos necesitas una tercera escolta?!-

-EH?!!- turno de Sai- pero si acaba de perder una apuesta!! Se tiene que ir!!-

-es cierto!- apoyó Maito- debo cumplir mi sentencia e ir con mis niños… no pueden regresar solos!-

- un jonin local se ofreció a llevarlos- respondió la ojijade, haciendo caso omiso al hecho de que el cejón aún no se había separado de su amigo paliducho- Temari-san se hizo responsable de eso-

-…-

-Te quedas, Gai-chan- sonrió la chica- prometo ser amable contigo… y prometo que Kakashi-chan también lo será!!-

El nombrado estaba como jugando a las estatuas. Éste ya no era un día tan feliz como comenzó. Gai se quedaba de tercera escolta? Qué, acaso Tsunade no confía lo suficiente en él y en Sai para el trabajo? Y a dónde diablos iba Sakura?

-Oi..-

- les explico después, Kakashi-chan- la joven se volteó al rubio ojimiel, sonrojada- umm… Reiji-kun?-

-si… si, Haruno-sensei?- el joven también se sonrojó. Tanto Sai como Kakashi les lanzaron a ambos una mirada filosa.

- estás despedido- terminó la chica.

-Qué?!-

Casi al instante se pudo escuchar suspiros de alivio y alegre sorpresa entre sus niñeras que Sakura decidió ignorar.

-gajes de oficio…- sonrió encantadoramente- sin rencores? Te gustaría ir a tomar un café y...-

-Qué?! No! Cómo puede siquiera pensar en salir conmigo?-la voz del joven se quebró- Acaba de despedirme? Piensa que voy a salir con usted? Qué clase de monstruo insensible…-

No pudo terminar. Kakashi lo tenía tomado del cuello y levantado unos centímetros por encima del suelo.

-para empezar, Sakura-chan no es un monstruo, es un ángel… algo demoníaco- dijo, impasible- y lo de inoportunamente insensible definitivamente lo aprendió de _mi_- la curvatura de su ojo, evidencia de una sonrisa, mostraba un particular dejo de orgullo- así que, si insultas a _mi_ niña, te abro el c…-

-No seas desconsiderado, Kakashi-chan!- lo interrumpió Sai, para luego dirigirse de manera asesina al rubio- _te abrimos _el culo-

- que tierno eres, Sai-chan!- el hombre en sus piernas hacia hurras de admiración. Y lo increíble es que hablaba enserio.

- Gracias, Gai-chan-

Sakura no dijo nada, sólo miró al joven con desgano. Apenas el Copy Nin lo dejó ir, el rubio se esfumó. Y ni siquiera pudo darle el rollo en el que, además de tratar los términos de su despido, lo recomendaba a un buen hospital en el País del Arroz.

Por qué todos los chicos huían de ella? Por qué todos sus súper sexys compañeros de equipo eran gay?

Esta clase de metidas de pata siempre la hicieron sentirse poco atractiva.

Tiernamente, una mano comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, dedos perdiéndose en sus rosas cabellos. Instintivamente, se abrazó al dueño de esa mano, en busca de más cariño y calor.

-Kakashi-chan no Baka- susurró, suspirando profundamente el humor varonil que del peliplata emanaba- eso me pasa por pasar tanto tiempo contigo…-

-Lo lamento, Sakura-chan- respondió el jonin, embriagado por el aroma de los cabellos de su ex alumna.

-mentiroso. Lo disfrutaste a cada momento. Te encanta verme meter la pata…-

-más o menos- rió el ninja copia, abrazando a la joven con más fuerza, como si de absorberla tratase. Le dio una mirada de triunfo a Sai.- te nos unes al abrazo, Sai-chan? Oh, sigues muy ocupado… nee, no estarás tratando de ponerme celoso con Gai, verdad?-

El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos y se quedó en silencio, mientras Gai, aún abrazado a él, leía su rollo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se quedaría con Sai-chan!!

--

-Entonces, el Kazekage estuvo siendo envenenado?-

-sip-

- y por eso despediste a Reiji y a todo el personal?-

-sip-

- y de verdad necesitas otra niñera más?-

-sip-

-y a dónde vas con esas maletas?-

-lejos-

-vamos contigo?-

-no-

Sakura respondía a todo de manera cortante, mientras metía otra cucharada de helado en su boca. Kakashi, lucía impasible como siempre mientras leía su libro y Sai se las pasaba haciendo preguntas y más preguntas. Pero, a decir verdad, ya se había leído ese mismo párrafo como seis veces.

Sakura ya no dormiría con ellos? Y si ellos debían cuidarla… por qué no los quería con ellos?

Como adivinando lo que él estaba pensando, Sakura dejó la cuchara y se dispuso a hablar.

-Tengo misiones para ustedes- empezó- en realidad, el único que me será escolta de ahora en adelante será Gai-chan- ignoró las protestas de los otros dos- Sai-chan y Kakashi-chan, necesito que interroguen a todos los doctores que estuvieron con Gaara-san durante su enfermedad-

-incluyendo Reiji-kun?- preguntó el pelinegro.

- por supuesto- parecía no escuchar lo que sus amigos decían.

- podemos usar los métodos que queramos?- Kakashi, ya evidentemente interesado, cerró su libro.

- claro- respondió la chica, ausente.

Ambos susurraron un "genial" por lo bajo al mismo tiempo que asentían con la cabeza. El ninja con despeinadas hebras de plata como cabello se sabía un jugoso repertorio de torturas, cortesía de Ibiki. Pero no estaba muy entusiasmado con esa misión…

No era un día tan malo, después de todo. Aún así, podría ponerse mejor…

Tomó a Sakura del brazo y la alejó del resto, ignorando las miradas furtivas del jonin paliducho.

-Qué sucede, Kakashi-chan?-

- Gai irá contigo.. a donde vayas?-

-.. si..-

- cámbiame de lugar con él, yo seré tu niñera-

- qué?.. pero..-

- Sakura- dijo con seriedad- tú sabes.. soy un hombre. Si me quedo con Sai demasiado tiempo, tal vez no controle mis deseos… y no quiero lastimarlo…-

La chica enmudeció en shock. De verdad, les había asignado la misión a ellos juntos para que compartiesen, pero olvidó que trataba con un pervertido al que a punto estuvo dejar a su pobre amiguito en sus libidinosas manos!

Recordó la gentil mano de su sensei sobre su pecho la otra noche, cuando probablemente la confundió. Y si él realmente deseaba a Sai…?

No no!! Sai era muy inocente!

-Ok! Te quedas conmigo! Tú, viejo pervertido!-

-excelente-

-oi… pero…- empezó dubitativamente- qué no parece que a Gai-chan también le gusta Sai-chan?-

El peliplata miró hacia los dos que se quedaron en la mesa del restaurante enfrente del Onsen. Gai seguía abrazado a Sai, pero esta vez a un brazo, no a una pierna… y parecía que empezaba otro discurso en lágrimas de cómo iba a extrañar a Sai mientras ellos no estuviesen juntos…

-ug.. si…-

- no estarás.. celoso, verdad?-

Kakashi casi suelta una carcajada.

-Viviré- respondió, componiéndose.

No podía esperar a ver la cara de Sai cuando le dijesen que se quedaría estancado con Gai, así como no podía esperar a ver las lágrimas de felicidad del cejón caer nuevamente por sus agradecidas mejillas.

Les daría el repertorio de torturas después. Total, entre las más insoportables estaba, precisamente tratar de consolar al llorón de Maito Gai por más de 15 minutos sin acabar suicidándose.

--

Hasta aquí!! Read ya later!!!


	7. La unión hace la fuerza

_**Kyaaa!**_

(Lágrimas) Miren cuántos rewiews!! Qué emoción!!

Gracias LQM!!!

Y a los que comenzaron a leer este fic hace poquito (los igualados que se comieron 6 capis de una) Bienvenidos!! Lqm!! Y muchas gracias también!!

Muchas pero muchísimas gracias a todos!! LQMMMMMM!!

_**Bacchikoi, Kakashi-chan!**_

_Cap7: La unión hace la fuerza_

Que venga. Que venga, pues!

Que venga y le meta una piña, así él podría matarlo y alegar que lo hizo en defensa propia.

Y pensó que su mayor dilema era Sai… o Reiji?! Sólo tenía que mirar al nuevo niñito malcriado de la pelirosa para darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. A quién le importa que sea un paciente! Ella lo ignoraba! A él!!

Nadie en el mundo podría jamás ignorar a Hatake Kakashi!! Y ella lo estaba haciendo!!

Adicta al trabajo?! Por las polainas de Gai! Eso no le da derecho a ni dirigirle una mirada siquiera! Él podría sacarse su máscara allí mismito y ella ni cuenta se daría…!!

Eran días como esos en los que tenía ganas de estrangular ese cuello sensualmente blanco y blando… oh, Kami… sería más fácil que arrancar una flor…

Incluso siendo tan cruel… era tan bonita!!

Por qué ella? Por qué tuvo que enamorarse justo de ella?! Ella, que no tiene ojos para nadie que no sea un paciente?! Ella, que es tan boluda que ni cuenta se da de que media Konoha (y ahora también Suna) se la quiere comer con crema batida?! Ella, que en ese mismo momento estaba posando sus manos en el super sexy pecho desnudo de otro hombre mucho más joven y con mejor posición política que él?! (si es que Kakashi poseía una posición política, claro) Y encima pelirrojo!!

PELIRROJO!!

Se creen muy sexys porque tienen un color de cabello llamativo, eh?! Pues el gris también llama la atención, fíjense!!

NO! El gris no es un color aburrido!!

"_Pero el pelo rosa y el pelo rojo combinan muy bien… te imaginas a sus hijos?"_

"Tú! Ponte de mi lado, cerebro tarado!!"

Y ese hijo de… _su madre_… lo estaba mirando a él… desafiándole con una malvada sonrisa!!

Ug… si las miradas matasen…

Gaara y Kakashi estarían siendo llevados en el mismo carro funerario…para peor…

Allí estaba los dos, ojos filosos como dagas, sosteniéndose. Ambos plenamente conscientes de los posesivos sentimientos del otro. Claro que, de repente desviaban la mirada hacia la razón de su rivalidad, sobre todo cuando ésta se agachaba y se le subía la falda… presumiendo esos muslos…

Mozo… un par de muslos con mucho picante para llevar!!

Y su trasero de manzana…

Manzanas! Manzanas también, Mozo!! Y póngale picante a estas también, joder!!

O cuando sonreía a Kankuro, con esos labios rojos, llenos y agresivamente sensuales que… madre, sabían tan deliciosos como se les presentaban.

STOP!! Retrocede!! Retrocede!!

A quién le acaba de sonreír?!! Que retrocedas la escena!! No! Te pasaste! Espera.. Espera.. Allí! Pon Play! Pon Play!!!

Kankuro?!! Acaba de sonreír a Kankuro?!!

Mozo! Hay un Kankuro en mi sopa!! No. No lo mate, envuélvalo para llevar… lo cocinaremos más tarde… pero si, póngale mucho picante… PERO EN LOS OJOS!!

Por Kami… tenía que ser tan hermosa?!

Tenía que ser tan inocente?!

Tenía que mover las caderas de esa manera tan provocativa al caminar?!

Tenía que ser tan cruel?!

Kakashi estaba siendo torturado de una forma de la que Ibiki tendría una enfermiza envidia.

Sólo había pasado un día desde que cambió de lugar con Gai… UN DÍA! Y ya no lo soportaba…! Para colmo le dieron cuartos separados… y eso que ya se estaba acostumbrando a dormir con ella (bastó una sola noche para hacerlo un hábito) y sus braguitas con caricaturas de corazones y flores, sus camisillas blancas casi transparentes..

Y esos sostenes de los que ni siquiera servían para levantar o soportar el peso de sus pechos, que podían arreglárselas solitos, si señor…

Meneó la cabeza con fuerza…

Por qué?! POR QUÉ?!!!

Que alguien la mate… o que le haga el amor… por si acaso, Kakashi se apuntó a los dos.

Y hablando de torturas…

--

Ninguno. Pero ninguno siquiera!! Interrogaron a todos, e incluso torturaron a Reiji… pero nada.. nada!!

Sai suspiró pesadamente. Esto no estaba nada bien…

Entonces quién fue el responsable del atentado contra el Kazekage?!

Gai seguía llorando..

-Gai-chan… la tortura terminó, el doctor se suicidó… deja eso. Buen trabajo-

Y el cejón inmediatamente dejó de llorar.

Sai regresó a sus pensamientos. Ese maldito Kakashi… a solas con Sakura…

La ha de estar pasando fenomenal!!

--

Después de su dosis diaria de Kisu no Jutsu, Gaara quedó profundamente dormido. Sakura suspiró pesadamente. Estaba muy, muy cansada. Un segundo después y ya estaba en los brazos de su niñera, llevándola a la habitación.

-puedo caminar, sabes?-

Kakashi no respondió. En lo que se mostraba de su rostro, se podía leer con facilidad el cartelito de "No estoy de humor".

Al llegar a la habitación, la tiró en la cama y se sentó en el borde, cruzado de brazos.

-Qué? – Sakura alzó una ceja- Piensas ignorarme? Estás en mi habitación!-

- no sé por qué te molesta, tú lo hiciste toda la mañana…-

El hecho de ser el mayor en el equipo 7, además de ser el líder, nunca evitó que el afamado Sharingan Kakashi se comportase cada tanto de manera infantil. Sakura dio otro suspiro pesado y se abrazó a la espalda de su sensei.

-lo lamento, estaba trabajando-

-trabajo, trabajo… y que hay de mi? Y mis necesidades?!-

- Kakashi-chan!-

-No es justo…- exagerando el tono dolido de voz- eres muy cruel…-

- mmm…- Sakura intensificó el abrazo- no estás de mal humor sólo porque extrañas a Sai y sólo te estás descargando conmigo?-

Kakashi se golpeó mentalmente. No! Estaba de mal humor por culpa de una increíble frustración sexual y el hecho de que su virilidad ahora no era más que una bufonería para la pelirosa de sus encantos!! Hasta Gaara lo notó, por amor a Kami!!

Pero si el destino te cierra una puerta… sólo tienes que tirar una piedra y romper el vidrio de la ventana para poder entrar, no? (n/a: soy mala con las frases célebres…)

-Tienes razón- suspiró- extraño a Sai y me molesta que esté pasando tanto tiempo con Gai-

-ves?-

- me siento solo… pero no quiero dejarte, eres mi responsabilidad, fui tu maestro…-

- Kakashi-chan…- el tono conmovido de la joven le dio a entender que dio en el punto.

Bingo!!

-oi.. Sakura-chan… puedo quedarme a dormir contigo? Solo para no sentirme tan… solo?-

-claro que si, Kakashi-chan!-

- y mañana?-

- todas las veces que quieras… para eso estamos las amigas…-

La chica posó un suave y comprensivo beso en la mejilla enmascarada de su ex sensei, luego se levantó y comenzó a desvestirse.

-necesito una ducha…-

Kakashi trató de no mirar. Pero todo lo referente a pelirosas de ojos jade le dejaban vulnerable y con muy poca fuerza de voluntad.

Y como ahora andaba de gay podía mirar a sus anchas. Por eso, a mal tiempo… sombrilla. (n/a: muy mala con las frases célebres…)

La ropa interior de Sakura-chan era de lo más interesante. Desde las panties con caricaturas hasta aquellos sostenes que adornaban más de lo que cubrían, dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

Sai tenía razón. Los senos de Sakura-chan eran preciosos… y, por alguna extraña razón, le dio la impresión de que eran muy suaves también, aunque no recuerda haberlos tocado nunca… (n/a: n_n!)

Será que Sakura-chan le dejaría usar sus pechos como almohada en la noche?

-quieres tomar la ducha conmigo, Kakashi-chan?- escuchó desde el baño.

Los hombros de Kakashi se pusieron duros, al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo.

Los gay son todos unos igualados suertudos…

-No!- rió, nervioso- me voy bañar a mi habitación! Regreso para dormir!-

- ok!-

Y salió de allí, casi corriendo. Necesitaba una ducha… una ducha bien fría.

--

Amanecer abrazado a la dueña de su corazón era algo inigualable. Era una bonita forma de despertar. Podría acostumbrarse a eso… y, si se dedicaba más… podría acabar amaneciendo de esa misma forma todos los días…

Pero apenas se venía el trabajo, otro infierno. Y para colmo, Sai y Gai estaban de regreso, molestando.

-No hallaron nada?- Sakura parpadeó dos veces seguidas.

- y un doctor se suicidó- terminó Sai.

-bueno, no importa, me alegra que estén aquí… los extrañábamos…- y diciendo esto, la ojijade le guiñó un ojo a Kakashi, que simplemente dio un respingo.

Ahora Gaara debía dividirse en dos para lidiar con las miradas del pelinegro y el peliplata. Y Kankuro se tragaba las furtivas asesinas de los tres juntos.

De repente, las nuevas enfermeras entran a la habitación.

-Haruno-sensei, alguien desea verla…- anuncia una de ellas.

Sakura alejó sus manos de la frente del Kazekage y miró a la mujer, intrigada.

-Quién es?-

- Un tal Masuda Reiji- la mujer se sonrojó.

- es un chico muy guapo, sensei…- rió la otra.

Los otros cuatro hombres (sin contar a Gai, por que serían cinco) tragaron en seco. Sakura se sonrojó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que trataba de arreglarse el cabello.

-vuelvo en un momento, Kazekage-sama- dijo seriamente- apuesto a que quiere aclarar algunas dudas sobre su condición de despido…-

Y salió. Salió?! La chica que no deja trabajo en pausa, que sólo ayer había ignorado artísticamente a Hatake Kakashi… acaba de salir por un chico?!!

Oh, claro… negocios.. Negocios… negocios las polainas de Gai!!

Esto en definitiva, era un muy mal augurio…

-Qué no lo torturaste?!- Kakashi miró a Sai en desesperación.

-Si…- se excusó- y hasta lo obligué a tratar de consolar a Gai!... Además lo amenacé de muerte si se volvía acercar a ella!-

- oh.. Mierd…-

Oyeron una risita, proveniente de los jardines de la torre. Todos conocían la risilla coqueta de Haruno Sakura. Casi al instante, cuatro cabezas se apretujaron en la ventana, oídos alertas, ojos abiertos, kunais en mano…

-Reiji-kun! A qué viniste?-

- oh.. Pues..- el ojimiel se sonrojó- vine a disculparme mi comportamiento del otro día..-

- oh, no! Está bien! Entiendo, fui muy ruda al anunciar tu despido de esa forma, igual..-

-no, hice mal, muy mal… y cuando me enviaron el rollo de recomendación al País del Arroz… Haruno-sensei, usted es muy buena… lo lamento!-

El muchacho la tomó de las manos, haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se encendieran aún más…

Kunais! Preparados.. listos…!

La chica alejó las manos.

-tengo que volver a trabajar- aclaró la garganta- tuve que recomendarte, sólo fuimos profesionales, cosas de trabajo… ya esto aclarado- se preparó para ir.

- ya no trabajamos juntos, Haruno-sensei…- la volvió a tomar de la manos, con más pasión esta vez- y, para compensar mi actitud, la invito a cenar… esta noche…-

Sakura escuchó unos gemidos de frustración provenientes de arriba, pero los ignoró. Reiji-kun era tan guapo… y lo mejor, no era gay!

-Por favor… llámame Sakura…- sonrió.

- te veo a las ocho, entonces…-

Lo que escuchó después ya no eran gemidos… sino un montón de palabrotas en diferentes idiomas…

--

-Es obvio, Sakura saldrá con ese tipo…- gruñó Gaara.

- hay que evitarlo!- gritó Kankuro.

- Pero cómo! Kakashi y yo tratamos de derribarlo juntos y no pudimos!- Sai respiraba con dificultad- fue él que me citó los métodos de tortura especiales para Reiji-kun!-

- pero ahora somos cuatro- Kakashi aclaró la garganta- no nos queda otra… debemos unir nuestras fuerzas para derrotar a un enemigo común-

Los otros tres lo miraron como si de Buda se tratase.

-Después, que gane el mejor-

-hecho-

-hecho-

-hecho-

-Que les vaya bien a todos!- gritó Gai, lágrimas en los ojos…- y que la llama de la waf--!-

Kakashi lo calló poniendo un bollo en su boca.

-Ahora, debemos idear un plan...-

Los demás asintieron.

El peliplata rió para sus adentros. Aún no perdió el toque. Todos lo seguían y obedecían tal y como él quería.

Y lo mejor, si, por si acaso, llegaran a rodar cabezas (literalmente, es de Sakura de quién estamos hablando, después de todo)… La de Kakashi seguiría pegada al cuello.

Gai tenía razón. Que les vaya bien a todos…

"_Pero que me vaya mejor a mí…"_

--

Hasta aquí!

Ja! Nadie esperó que actualizase tan rápido, eh?! Y al mismo tiempo que "Aiko"! jajaja ñaka ñaka!!

Bueh… es que probablemente me tarde en los siguientes…

Ya saben: exámenes, castigos, chocolates, falta de internet…

Pero volveré!! Y esta vez… es personal… (Pose de winner al estilo Terminator)

Oi, casi lo olvido… Rewiews porfa!! No se olviden de esta irresponsable escritora tekorei, que se pone a escribir cuando se supone debe estar estudiando…

Exámenes y exposiciones (sobre todo cuando debemos hacer las presentaciones en guaraní) los maldigo!!

Únanse a mí y conquistaremos el mundo!! Abajo los exámenes!! Nyaaan!! Ñaka ñaka!!


	8. Un plan a prueba de Tontos

_**Kyaaa!**_

Hola! Jojo! Aquí con un nuevo capi! Muchísimas gracias por los rewiews!! Más de setenta, por Dios!! Gracias por todo el apoyo!! Los extrañé mucho!

No más exámenes! Puras vacaciones!...

Jajaja ñaka ñaka! En sus caras, profesorillos!! Mbuajajaja!!

We will rule the world through KakaSaku fics!!

_**Bacchikoi, Kakashi-chan!**_

_Cap. 8: Un plan a prueba de tontos_

-Ni loco! Quieres aprovecharte!-

-créanme, yo también desearía estar allí, pateándole el trasero a ese niñito… pero alguien debe asegurar a Sakura-chan…- fingiendo inocencia.

-Y por qué _tú_ debes quedarte con ella?!-

-Simple- sonrió el peliplata- yo soy el único que la puede distraer de verdad-

-yo también puedo- Gaara dio un respingo- después de todo, como soy el paciente…-

- pero ella termina su turno cuando te hace dormir…- interrumpió Sai- la única manera de mantenerte despierto para distraerla sería dándote píldoras de soldado, y ni siquiera es tan efectivo… además, que seas repentinamente inmune al Kisu no Jutsu le será muy sospechoso, no puedes quedarte con ella, si tomas la píldora irás con nosotros…- miró a Kakashi- qué tienes?-

- algo que ustedes no tienen…-

-canas?-

-Por última vez, Sai… Es mi cabello natural! Y les hablo de otra cosa…-

-y qué es?- preguntó Kankuro.

Kakashi apuntó a su máscara.

-en mis manos está su curiosidad-

- no me digas que vas a..!-

- hay que hacer sacrificios…-

Éste, en definitiva, no era el más elaborado de los planes. Pero era, en cierta forma, infalible. Era un plan a prueba de tontos.

Y si Kakashi era un experto llegando tarde… mal no le haría compartir su sabiduría con Sakura, no? Y qué mejor manera que dándole donde más le pica!! Era un sacrificio que valía la pena…

**

Reiji y Sakura quedaron en encontrarse en la sucursal de Kyouko Garden en Suna, a las ocho de la noche. Pero el único que llegó puntual fue él. Hace hora y media.

"_Está bien que las mujeres siempre se hagan desear… pero cómo se tardan!"_

Igual, aprovechó para repasar su plan para la noche: primero, cena; luego, paseo por el parque central de la aldea; y, finalmente, la llevaría al oasis más grande del País del Viento, el Oasis de Suna, de grandes cataratas, que podrían llevar agua a todo el desierto y convertirlo en un jardín en días. Sería una vista hermosa, sobre todo en la noche. Y después podrían sentarse entre las rocas, charlar… besarse… darse un baño…?

Ja! Era perfecto! Un plan a prueba de tontos!

De repente, logra distinguir a la pelirosa de sus encantos, acercándose. Usaba un vestido verde con estampado floral, lo suficientemente holgado para dejarlo todo a la imaginación, muy para la decepción del ojimiel.

-Sakura-cha--!!-

La muchacha lo interrumpió, abrazándose a su cuello y estampándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

-No tengo hambre… hagamos otra cosa…- sonrió seductoramente.

-p…podemos i-ir al oasis?- sugirió el joven en shock.

-me encanta- otro beso- vamos. _Ahora_.-

Reiji, recuperándose de la sorpresa, murmuró un "claro" a boca seca.

-

Kankuro reía divertido mientras le hacía al pobre rubio señas obscenas, Gaara pasó una mano frente a los ojos del chico, que no reaccionaba, y Sai mantenía el sello.

-civiles- sonrió el pelinegro- caen en los genjutsus más sencillos…-

--

_**Hora y media antes…**_

-Si apuro el paso llegaré en punto-

Sakura andaba con dificultad, siendo estos tacos mucho más altos de los que acostumbraba, haciendo su camino con la gracia de un ciervo recién parido. Y lo que llevaba puesto no ayudaba en nada a su soltura, sus manos muy ocupadas en evitar que nada se le suba o baje más de la cuenta. Maldijo a Ino entre dientes.

"_-Mujer preparada vale por dos, Frentezota- rió la rubia- te presto estos, en caso de que conozcas a un semental de aquellos….-"_

Estúpida cerda exhibicionista. Estúpida ella porque los tomó.

De repente, algo la detuvo en seco, sacándola de su dosis de "te-maldigo-Yamanaka" diaria. Vio a un hombre que le resultaba terriblemente familiar dando vueltas alrededor de un poste de luz. Por su falta de equilibrio y menor gracia que la propia Sakura al caminar, ella dedujo que el hombre estaba ebrio.

Oh, Kami…

-Kakashi-chan?-

Y el peliplata se volteó hacia ella.

-Yo!!- saludó alegremente, alzando las manos- estoy aquí, Sakura-chan!!-

-Te puedo ver, cariño…- con mucha pena, la pelirosa se dirigió al poste de luz. Pobre Kakashi. Debía estar muy celoso porque Sai pasaba más tiempo con Gai que con él que fue a embriagarse.- Qué haces aquí?-

-Busco las llaves de mi habitación…- respondió el Copy Nin.

-Se te cayeron por aquí?-

-No. Por allá- el jonin apuntó a la otra calle, que estaba a oscuras.

La pelirosa lo miró, intrigada.

-Y si se te cayeron allá, por qué las buscas aquí?- preguntó.

- Por que aquí el poste de luz funciona…- respondió él, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-oh, cariño!- tomó el rostro del pobre poseedor del Sharingan en sus manos- estás muy ebrio!-

-see!- su sonrisa se hizo más despierta por debajo de la máscara.

-será mejor que te lleve a la torre-

- no puedo. No tengo las llaves de mi…-

- Usarás mi habitación- trató de tomar el brazo de su sensei, apurada, para poder dejarlo de una vez e ir a su cita.

- no puedo-

- por qué?-

- no tengo tus llaves…-

- Kakashi-chan- la chica dio un suspiro pesado- ibas a dormir conmigo de todas formas…-

-Enserio?- el disque ebrio la abrazó tiernamente- hagamos una pijamada! Quiero galletas… tú no quieres galletas? Me gustan las que tienen chispas de chocolate…-

Sakura correspondió el abrazo con paciencia.

-Hagamos la pijamada, cariño…-

-genial! Podremos jugar verdad o desafío! Tal vez acabe mostrándote mi rostro!! Siempre tomo los desafíos! – el hombre seguía riendo como si fuera el mejor chiste de su vida.

-Eeeeh?!- casi al instante, Sakura olvidó por completo que debía llegar a una cita.- qué estamos esperando?! Vamos a jugar!-

- Espera! Ah, y compré algo para ti- sacó una bolsita de papel sin logo distintivo de su chaqueta.

-Qué hay allí?- preguntó la chica, curiosa- de dónde lo compraste?-

El peliplata apuntó vagamente hacia las tiendas varios metros detrás de ella: Una boutique… y una Sex Shop…

Sakura se sonrojó levemente. Conociendo las perversiones de su sensei…

-Enserio… debes decirme que hay allí- con un tono serio- ahora, Kakashi-chan-

Kakashi le pasó la bolsita a la pelirosa, que la abrió sin dudas y apenas vio lo que había dentro se llevó una mano a la boca, su sonrojo intensificándose. El peliplata, complacido por la reacción de su alumna se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Te prometo, Sakura-chan…-susurró seductoramente- que vamos a divertirnos mucho esta noche-

Kakashi a duras penas escondía la dicha de su triunfo. Y para hacer las cosas más agradables, tenía a Haruno Sakura con ese vestidito corto negro, ajustado a esas curvas peligrosas, presumiendo sus pechos y trasero y exponiendo sus largas y perfectas piernas, todo para él…

Kami… Vestida así, hasta una monja como ella lucía como el pecado personificado. El Copy nin no pudo más que pensar que infartantes pelirosas como la que tenía en brazos deberían ser ilegales.

Aún abrazada a su sensei, Sakura hizo su camino de vuelta, anticipando con nerviosismo lo que pronto pasaría. Tanta era su ansiedad, que pasó por alto el hecho de que Kakashi no olía a alcohol ni por asomo….

--

Cuando Masuda Reiji despertó de su trance, no era a la hermosa Sakura a quien tenía enfrente, sino a tres hombres que le eran aterradoramente familiares. Y para peor, Sai, Kankuro y el mismísimo Kazekage lo acorralaban contra el abismo de agua que era el Oasis de Suna.

-No te dije que te alejaras de Sakura?- advirtió el pelinegro.

- Hizo llorar a Maito Gai, por amor a Kami!- gritó el titiritero.

Gaara sintió un mareo dormilón. Mierd… se le acabó el efecto de la medicina, otra vez. El Kisu no Jutsu debía ser muy poderoso como para que algo tan fuerte como una píldora de soldado sólo le dure quince minutos al pelirrojo. Sacó otra más de su bolsillo y se la llevó a la boca.

Tras haber recuperado sus fuerzas, se acercó al ojimiel y le entregó una moneda.

-Esto te va a enseñar…- sonrió Kankuro.

-Sabes el juego de cara o cruz, no?- preguntó Sai.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

-pues es así de simple- siguió el artista- si sale cara, te reventamos a golpes-

Reiji tragó saliva.

-Y si sale cruz?- preguntó, esperanzado.

-tiras de nuevo- respondió Gaara, impasible.

-

Apenas los vio llegar desde uno de los balcones del Hikari no Onsen, los ojos de Gai se llenaron de lágrimas. Salió de la habitación 33 y corrió a abrazarse a Sai, que ya se había acostumbrado al exceso de afecto del cejón.

-No les importa que durmamos en sus habitaciones por hoy, verdad?- preguntó Kankuro, que cargaba a un profundamente dormido Gaara en los brazos.

-por supuesto que no- sonrió Sai- ustedes pagan por ellas, después de todo-

-gracias- y con esto, los dos hermanos de la arena se aventuraron a la habitación 32.

Sai, discretamente se dirigió a la habitación 31, pero Gai lo detuvo.

-Qué pasó con Masuda-kun?- preguntó.

-creo que murió- respondió el pelinegro más joven.

- Eeeeh?!- el cabeza de coco alzó una prominente ceja- cómo?-

-cataratas-

- oh… lo operaron?-

-lo empujamos…-

--

-Kakashi-chan! Eres muy bueno en esto!!-

- Te lo dije… iba a ser muy divertido!-

Después de alisarle las hebras de plata que tenía como cabellos, alzarlas en colitas, pintarle las uñas y luego maquillarlo con los diferentes tipos de tonos de sombras y labiales que el Copy Nin compró de la boutique, Sakura no podía estar más orgullosa de su trabajo.

Hatake Kakashi lucía adorablemente… gay.

Ahora él estaba pintándole las uñas como si fuera el más grande de los artistas. Realmente era muy bueno pintando. Y esto era tan divertido!! Nunca se había divertido tanto en una pijamada.

Para empezar, nunca antes su sensei había ido a una pijamada (dormir a la intemperie durante las misiones no son pijamadas!)…. Y estaba segura que ninguna tendría a Kakashi sin máscara, sin gran parte de su ropa realmente, enfrente suyo.

Cuando él aceptó el desafío, Sakura no pudo creer lo fácil que fue. Haberlo hecho antes, de haber sabido!!

Y la siguiente hora, Sakura no pudo hacer más que mirar el rostro de su sensei, atónita.

Por qué los homosexuales tienen que ser tan hermosos?!!

Una parte de la cara estaba más pálida que la otra, seguro por el uso extremo de esa máscara que lo cubre del sol. Su nariz era fina pero masculina, su barbilla igual de delicada pero viril y un dejo de barba (típico del que no se afeitó en dos días) lo adornaba… y su sonrisa… Oh, Kami… su sonrisa…

Cuando él le sonrió por primera vez sin máscara, a la pobre pelirosa casi le da un orgas…

Pero a quién no?!

Esa sonrisa era la tentación misma…!

Un lado de la boca curvándose más que el otro, adornando sus mejillas con hoyuelos, labios ni muy gruesos ni muy finos, agresivamente sensuales, aunque algo pálidos por la falta de luz solar…

"_**Bah! Una buena mordida y le devolvemos el color!"**_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sakura se sorprendió a sí misma estando de acuerdo con su Inner.

Y con justa razón. Esa manera tan provocativa, casi libidinosa de sonreír haría temblar de deseo hasta a la monja más pura.

-Sakura?-

La muchacha se sobresaltó. Oh… se había perdido en sus pensamientos y la sonrisa de su sensei… por milésima vez.

-S… Si?-

-Terminé con tus manos- dijo- ahora es mi turno en "Verdad o desafío"-

-Ok-

-Verdad o desafío?-

-desafío-

Kakashi miró detenidamente a la chica que tenía enfrente. Se las arregló ingeniosamente para convertir "Verdad o Desafío" en "Desafío o Desafío" o más bien "Quítate la ropa o Me la quito yo". Todos sus desafíos incluían deshacerse de prendas. Hasta que quedaron ambos en ropa interior.

Él sabía exactamente lo que quería. Después de todo, aquella noche en el bar, cuando ella pidió que mostrase su rostro, él le propuso que ella mostrase sus pechos a cambio.

-Quítate el sostén- dijo al fin, antes de que la chica protestara, agregó- Sai dijo que eran muy bonitos… sólo quiero saber si realmente vale la pena que me esté muriendo de celos por tus atributos o no…-

Sakura se sonrojó levemente, nunca se había desnudado frente a alguien antes… Pero se calmó a recordar que Kakashi era gay. Además… tenía celos… de ella?! Pobre Kakashi-chan!

-Ok, pero después terminamos el juego-

-Enserio? Aún me faltan mis bóxers y tus…-

-No quiero…!-

-ok.. Quieres que te traiga tu camiseta blanca para dormir?-

-por favor-

Fue por ella y regresó en un santiamén, ansioso. Fue cuando el sonrojo de Sakura se hizo más evidente.

-Kakashi-chan… no puedo-

- Qué?- sitió que se le iba el aire- por qué?!-

- me acabas de pintar las uñas, Baka… no puedo desabrochar mi sostén así-

-oh…- ya que el rostro del Copy Nin estaba descubierto, era muy evidente su desilusión.

-tendrás que desabrocharlo tú…-

Oh.. Bueh… ahora podía saltar de felicidad y luego pegarse a un tiro.

-Kakashi-chan, tu nariz está sangrando-

- suele pasar- dijo, limpiándose- soy intolerante al alcohol-

Vil mentira.

- y por qué bebes?!-

- para olvidar mi intolerancia al alcohol- respondió, impaciente- ahora date vuelta…-

Pero la chica no se movió.

-Qué pasa?- preguntó el peliplata.

- Es que… el broche está adelante…-

Oh, Kami…

--

Jajaja ñaka ñaka!! Tal vez suba el rating…

Al fin! Hasta aquí (no tienen idea de cómo me costó describir a Kakashi...) Pero estaba inspirada!! Nada mejor que las vacaciones para que sea tu musa!!

Por fa, rewiews… T-T!

Los extrañé…. Buaaaa!

Read ya !!


	9. Si el destino te da la espalda

_**Kyaaa!**_

Hola! Kami! 87 rewiews?! Si!! 87 rewiews!! T-T trece más y llegamos al 100… se dieron cuenta?! (Claro que se dieron cuenta! Yo fui la única que se fue a buscar la calculadora, después de todo) Voy a llorar… T-T. Ay, Kami…

En fin, gracias a todos por su apoyo y paciencia!

We will rule the world trough KakaSaku fics!

Atte.

Ryuuzaki Roth.

PD: me andan pidiendo lemon últimamente, y a ellos sólo les puedo decir, con todo el amor y respeto del mundo: Lo lamento… Si, soy medio pervertida (medio nomás?), pero de acá no paso (al menos no en este fic)… Hasta ahora sólo he hecho Yuri semi-explícito (en mis historias que no son de Naruto, claro!) y quizás una que otra escena de sexo, que corto antes de cruzarme alguna línea. Personalmente, por mucho que me encante leerlo, no escribo lemon. Me gusta alegar al sexo y burlarme de él, tal y como lo hago en esta historia, pero procuro no ir _demasiado_ lejos, siempre. Hay muchos buenos escritores KakaSaku en ese ámbito, incluso pueden ir a mi perfil y buscar mis favoritos, hay un kilón (no lo digas tan orgullosa, nde) n_n! En fin, si llego a escribir un lemon, les aviso. Gracias nuevamente por los comentarios y sugerencias n_n!

PD2: y hablando de avisos, se viene _Hendy Kavaju Resa_ (no es japonés, es guaraní! Y me van a matar cuando se los traduzca!), sidestory de _Las Aventuras de Dobe y Teme: Hitotsu_, versión KakaSaku, otro oneshot cómico sobre qué pasó en esos seis meses en los que Kakashi y Sakura desaparecieron (Dedicado a Aire2409-sempai, jeje!) … LQM!

EMPECEMOS!

_**Bacchikoi, Kakashi-chan!**_

Capitulo 9: Si la vida te da la espalda…

Epifanía. Eso fue lo que nuestro héroe tuvo anoche. Ofreciéndose a su vista hambrienta, un par de redondas, firmes, hermosas epifanías. Imposible no volver a babear con sólo pensarlo. El problema era que, Hatake Kakashi siempre fue un hombre ambicioso. Durante mucho tiempo, su mayor deseo era ver los pechos de cierta pelirosa que alguna vez se dirigió a él como "sensei". Ahora que los había visto, y viéndose en la situación de no querer traicionar su naturaleza predadora, su ambición se había hecho más fuerte y quería ir más lejos. Verlos ayudaba, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba tocarlos, besarlos…

-Kakashi-chan, tu nariz…-

-no importa-rió él, limpiándose la sangre que bajaba a sus labios- es que soy intolerante a la resaca-

- deberías dejar de beber-

- así como debería dejar de leer Icha-Icha. Pero …- Kakashi, aún sin máscara, le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice, que ella no se molesto en corresponder.

Sakura dio un bufido y entró al baño.

-Puedo bañarme contigo?- escuchó a su ex sensei proponer.

-lo consultaré con la ducha- respondió la joven con sequedad.

Kakashi dio un suspiro pesado. Si, se divirtieron anoche, de manera _inocente_ a los ojos del Copy Nin, que se había imaginado unas miles de maneras (y posiciones) de seguir jugando. Pero la cosa cambió totalmente al día siguiente. Al parecer, Sakura recobró su pudor y estaba evidentemente distante.

-Insistiré hasta obtener una respuesta positiva-dijo- me gustaría usar tu champú-

-úsalo, pero después que yo salga. No voy a tardarme.-

Okay. Ella estaba de malas. De malitas. Y él no podía hacer nada más que bufar melancólicamente, subirse la máscara y acostarse de nuevo en la cama.

-

El agua caía, besando cada parte de su cuerpo. Anoche, Haruno Sakura tuvo una epifanía. Porque ver el super-híper-mega sexy rostro de uno de los hombres más enigmáticos de Konoha puede fácilmente considerarse una.

Y por supuesto, ésta epifanía suya tuvo que darle, en la mañana, una durísima bofetada:

Accidentalmente, ahora se sentía atraída hacia su sensei.

Sensei que, casualmente, era tan Macho-Man como los Village People.

Por más que no quisiese, lo mejor era alejarse hasta que se le pase la… la… lo que sea que le esté sintiendo.

Sólo un día antes no le hubiera molestado en absoluto bañarse con él. Ahora, con sólo pensarlo… tenía ganas de… de…

Desesperada, cerró el agua caliente y se tragó la ducha más fría de su vida.

Sai jamás la perdonaría. Ella prometió no estorbar!!

"_**Ojos que no ven… corazón que no siente…"**_

"_Pero Kakashi-chan ni siquiera está interesado en mí!"_

"_**Ug… entonces la cagamos…"**_

"_gracias por el apoyo.."_ Sakura suspiró, recordando la noche anterior… Así como el hecho de que dejó plantado a un mocito super atractivo y estaba frita!!! _"Tal vez deba ir a buscar a Reiji-kun y disculparme"_

"_**Vaya.. Cambiaste mucho desde la última vez que nos hablamos"**_ Inner Sakura sonrió _**"Cuando empezaste a hacer favores sexuales?"**_

El jabón resbaló de las manos de la pelirosa, cayendo al piso.

"_Qué?! Nunca! "_

"_**Pero qué aburrida eres!"**_

A tientas, cegada por el vapor que aún quedaba de lo que comenzó como una relajante ducha caliente, la kunoichi comenzó a buscar el bendito jabón. Odiaba a su inner. Para empezar… por qué regresó?!

Y, ésta, como toda inner, sabía exactamente lo que Sakura estaba pensando.

"_**Yo regresé porque Él regresó"**_ fue su respuesta.

Sakura parpadeó, confundida. "_Quién?"_

"_**Quién más, tarada… Él!!"**_

"_Quién es él?!"_

Inner Sakura dio un suspiro.

"_**Recuerdas cómo creaste el Kisu no jutsu?!"**_

Sakura tragó saliva.

"_Fue un accidente. Besé a un tipo en un bar, mientras, al mismo tiempo, había concentrado toda mi chakra en el estómago, en un intento de guiarlos después con más facilidad a mis pies y puños, y de ahí, a la cara de Ino…"_

(n/a: Muchos dicen que el lugar más seguro del cuerpo para concentrar y guiar energía es el estómago)

"_**Qué pasó?"**_

"_Él me llamó bonita… y me besó… perdí el control y el chakra que concentré se desbordó, creando un somnífero que me dejó dormida antes de…"_

"_**Y después?!"**_

"_Nada! Utilicé el Kisu no Jutsu por accidente en mi contra, la misma noche en que accidentalmente lo creé, y… y perdí mi primer beso!"_

Cuando Sakura despertó en su casa la noche siguiente apenas pudo dar con lo que realmente había pasado. Fascinada por su pequeño accidente, comenzó a trabajar en él, de manera en que éste no la debilite a ella, sino que le sirva de sedante capaz de transmitirse a otros cuerpos y adaptarse con facilidad a ellos, al mismo tiempo que absorbía chakra a su alrededor, naciendo así el Kisu no Jutsu.

"_**Y yo desaparecí esa noche, tarada!! Por favor, dime que recuerdas el rostro del hombre! "**_

"_No, no lo recuerdo"_

"_**Qué?! Y algo más que recuerdes?!"**_

"_Sólo que al día siguiente Kakashi me sobó el trasero… y lo mandé al hospital a las patadas.. lo bueno es que se canceló la misión y tuve el día libre, lo suficiente como para escrutar los restos de chakra que había en mi cuerpo… y luego… lo descubrí, descubrí el jutsu somnífero!"_

"_**Pero sobre el hombre.. nada?"**_

"_Nadita!" _la joven frunció el ceño. "_Por qué es tan importante, después de todo?!"_

"_**Qué no entiendes?! Yo regresé, por qué Él regresó. De la misma manera en que yo desaparecí después de que ustedes se besaron!"**_

Sakura tragó saliva. Entendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando…

El Kisu no Jutsu tenía dos creadores.

"_**Él influenció en la creación del jutsu cuando te besó, eliminándome, así que yo soy su conexión, su vínculo... lo que significa…"**_

-Que él regresó. Él está aquí- susurró la chica.

"_**Peor aún… Si, yo regresé, y fue de la misma manera en que fui suprimida… Así que no sólo está cerca… LO BESASTE…!! Y no tenemos idea de quien fue!! Y a cuantos tarados besaste esta semana?! Nos será un parto encontrarlo!!"**_

Quizás, por coincidencia o por shock, pero en ese mismo momento, Sakura encuentra el jabón.

O el jabón encuentra su pie…

En fin, resbaló y cayó estruendosamente, y en un intento de levantarse se agarra de las cortinas y vuelve a caer, esta vez, las cortinas cubriendo su cuerpo. El agua seguía corriendo, mojándola… mezclándose con sus lágrimas, de dolor por el increíble golpe que se dio en la cabeza al caer, y de frustración...

El hombre que la bendijo (y al mismo tiempo la maldijo) con este jutsu estaba allí.

El hombre a quien agradece el no poder tener novio como cualquier chica normal de diecisiete años la encontró, y se burló de ella.

El hombre que se llevó su primer beso… la había vuelto a besar…

**

Era cierto, se sentía algo atraído hacia ella… pero era obvio, siendo la única persona del sexo opuesto (respirando) con la que mantenía contacto afectivo constante. Así que decidió no darle demasiada importancia a esos sentimientos, aunque, inconscientemente, se sumió a un voluntario celibato mientras la veía crecer y la admiraba de lejos.

Cuando Hatake Kakashi descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos por Haruno Sakura, no hubo melodrama ni pasión, ni lágrimas, ni confesiones embarazosas…

Simplemente lo supo.

No, no fue en un campo de batalla en donde ella casi muere y él, desesperado, se da cuenta de sus sentimientos y teme perderla.

Tampoco fue en una fiesta en donde la ve bajar las escaleras con un vestido hermoso, un peinado exuberante ni mucho maquillaje, luciendo hermosa y dejándolo sin habla.

Todo sucedió en el hospital donde ella trabajaba, nadie estaba muriendo, y ella lucía horrible.

Fue un día en que, por razones de 'Me-voy-a-tomar-unas-merecidas-vacaciones-maldita-sea!' , Ichikaru's cerró por una semana, dejando a Naruto completamente desesperado.

Al punto de querer crear su propia receta de ramen… o era quizás su esperanzada herramienta suicida?…

Bueh, sólo Kami sabe que diablos le puso a la comida, pero al minuto ya estaba inconsciente.

Kakashi fue invitado a almorzar ese ramen, que por suerte ni tocó. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que cosas no meter en la boca.

Pero Pakkun, que se apareció de repente, se lo tragó todo, plato incluido… cinco segundos después ya estaba en el piso, patas arriba, aquejándose del más cruel dolor de barriga de la historia.

Algo que caracterizaba al legendario Copy Nin era su amor incondicional hacia sus Ninken y, no queda de más agregar, que Pakkun era, en cierta forma, su favorito. Así que, no pudiendo soportar el ver a su perrito sufrir.. Ah, si… y el hecho de que Naruto estaba echando espuma por la boca… los llevó al Hospital Central de Konoha… a ambos.

Con el Ninken en brazos, Kakashi atravesó las puertas del hospital, en busca de la única persona en quien podía confiar la salud de su adorado Pakkun…. Ah, si… y la de Naruto…

Haruno Sakura.

La joven mencionada no podía lucir peor. Estuvo trabajando sin cesar por tres días seguidos, sin poder salir del hospital, darse un baño, dormir o comer tranquilamente siquiera. Unas bolsas debajo de los ojos, su cabello que parecía haber peleado con el peine, sus labios secos, el poco maquillaje que utilizaba escurrido, estaba mucho más flaca, su rostro más pálido del que acostumbraba… e incluso apestaba un poquito, la pobre.

No lucía como la joven alegre y tenaz que tan sólo había cumplido quince años dos semanas atrás. Tsunade-sama la explotaba cruelmente, en la humilde (y obligatoriamente silenciosa) opinión del peliplata.

Viéndose así, su cara se parecía un poco a la de Pakkun en sus peores días. Y hablando de peores días…

-Sakura!-

La pobre chica se tomó varios segundos en reconocerlo.

-Qué…? Kakashi-sensei?- comenzó a sobarse un ojo, adormilada- qué hace aquí? Y porque está Pakkun llorando?-

-No estoy llorando!- gimió el perro- me entró algo en el ojo, nada más!-

A las zancadas, Kakashi comenzó a contarle su aterradora odisea gastronómica.

-Ya veo…- Sakura bajó la cabeza, se quedó dormida unos segundos y luego la subió… tardándose, nuevamente, en reconocer a su enmascarado profesor- Y.. y dónde está Naruto? Qué no se intoxicó él también?-

-Ay mierda!- Kakashi comenzó a buscar al rubio con la mirada- No sé dónde lo puse!!-

Sakura dio un suspiro cansado, tan cansado, que el Copy Nin comenzó a sentir algo de pena por ella. Habría que denunciar a la Godaime a Derechos Humanos.

-Para empezar… Debes llevar a Pakkun con los Inuzuka, ok?- la chica bostezó largamente- y tráeme al Baka…-

-pero Sakura!-

-Onegai, Sakura-chan!!- rogó el Ninken, llamando la atención de todo el pasillo.

Tal vez por que era chiquito, o por la cantidad de arrugas que tenía en hocico que le hacía ver como una oruga recién nacida… pero Pakkun tenía su encanto, y era irresistiblemente adorable. El rostro de Sakura se suavizó con una sonrisa gentil. Cargó al Ninken boca arriba, mientras le sobaba la barriguita con una mano y rozaba tiernamente su nariz con el hocico del animal.

-Pobrecito!!-

- Te arrancaré la nariz de una mordida si sigues con esta ridiculez!-

-Oh, que lindura!! Está tratando de matarme!-

Enternecido, Kakashi no recordaba haber visto una escena más encantadora. En eso vienen un grupo de enfermeros cargando al antes perdido Naruto.

-Haruno-sensei, necesitamos su ayuda!- exclamó uno de ellos- encontramos a éste en las puertas del hospital, parece haber sido envenenado!-

-Dénselo a la cerda Yamanaka…!- les gritó la joven- qué no ven que estoy con un paciente?!-

Pero ellos sólo la veían cargando a un perrito feo. Bueh, tampoco iban a refutar a la joven discípula de la Godaime Hokage, cuyo temperamento era casi igual de monstruoso, y que se pone de mal humor con facilidad (y al parecer también alucina) después de tres días de tortuoso, incesante trabajo.

Por primera vez desde que llegó, Sakura fijó los ojos, totalmente despiertos, en su sensei, y le regaló una sonrisa más generosa.

-Haré lo que pueda- dijo, para luego darle la espalda y alejarse.

Kakashi simplemente se quedó mirándola, algo cálido inundando sus pulmones. Por más que Sakura haya asesinado morbosamente todo sentido de la estética ese día, el peliplata no podía sacarle los ojos de encima. A pesar de todo… se veía… bonita…

-

-Pakkun!-Kakashi tomó en brazos al Ninken, que estaba completamente recuperado. Miró a Sakura, agradecido- Qué le diste?-

-Pasto- respondió ella, sonriente.

-Oh…- _"Pero claro! Era tan obvio! Hasta a ti se te hubiera ocurrido! Pero no! Tuviste que venir corriendo a ella y pasar vergüenza cuando pudiste simplemente darle pasto a tu perro para curar su dolor de estómago!! IDIOTA!"_- Y cómo está Naruto?-

-Bien- Sakura atajó una risita, mirando a su sensei de manera poco piadosa - deberíamos darle una lección para que no vuelva a aventurarse a la cocina nunca más…-

No había más que decir. Ambos se aventuraron a la habitación donde el kitsune se hospedaba, tras un horrible lavado de estómago.

-Malas noticias, Naruto- empezó el peliplata- debido a la seriedad de tu estado, los doctores te han prohibido volver a comer ramen-

-En tu vida- finalizó Pakkun.

-Naniodattebayo?!!- lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos del pobre rubio.

-Kakashi-sensei, qué malo eres!- Sakura le dio una juguetona palmada en el hombro al jonin- no es cierto, Naruto, si vas a poder comer ramen-

El rostro del ojiazul brilló de alegría, pero palideció nuevamente al ver a su Sakura-chan tomando un enorme y grueso tubo en las manos, sólo Kami sabe de donde lo sacó.

-Claro que… debido a complicaciones- sonrió la chica- deberás ser alimentado vía anal-

Un segundo después tuvieron que llamar a las enfermeras, por que todo indicó que, del horror, Uzumaki Naruto se hizo encima antes de desmayarse. Entre risas, los otros tres, humano, humana y perro, se sentaron en el pasillo a esperar que el pobre termine de ser atendido.

-Gracias- dijo el Copy Nin a la pelirosa, que, por toda respuesta, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él y acarició detrás de la oreja a Pakkun, que estaba en su regazo.

Pasaron unos minutos, el hombre encantado de tener algo agradablemente tibio cerca suyo.

-um… Sakura…- empezó, incómodo- me gusta estar contigo-

No recibió respuesta. Cuando, nervioso, se decidió a mirarla, no pudo más que volver a sonreír frente a la vista que se le ofrecía. Ella y Pakkun estaban adorablemente dormidos. Sakura se lo merecía, después de tanto trabajo.

No estaba seguro si fue por el atardecer que daba apenas luz en el opaco pasillo, o por que todo olía a droga y él se sentía medio fofo, pero Sakura en verdad lucía preciosa, babeando, como estaba, sobre su uniforme jonin.

Y allí, en ese momento, simplemente lo supo.

**

Un estruendo proveniente del baño lo regresó a la realidad.

"_Sakura-chan!"_ pensó inmediatamente, asimismo, entró al baño, sólo para encontrarse con la niña de sus encantos en el piso, su desnudez cubierta por lo que parecía la cortina del baño… y mojada.

Hubiera sido la tercera epifanía más sexy que él jamás haya tenido… si ella no estuviese llorando. Y ella estaba llorando, él lo sabía, la conocía lo suficiente como para reconocer sus lágrimas entre las mismísimas aguas que caían de la ducha.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, enredó las cortinas a su pequeño, femenino cuerpo, y la sacó de allí, posicionándola en la cama con delicadeza y abrazándola cariñosamente.

Aunque estaba terriblemente preocupado de que ella estuviese así por su culpa.

-Shhh, todo está bien, Sakura-chan..- trató de calmarla- dime que te sucede-

Por toda respuesta, Sakura correspondió el abrazo con más intensidad, mientras su llanto se liberaba, más desgarrador y frustrante. Él no entendería. Él jamás entendería…

Sin embargo, abrazarlo parecía hacerla sentir más segura. Los gay si que son talentosamente maternales en lo que respecta a consolar a una amiga sin siquiera saber que onda con ella…

Gay. Esa palabra la hizo sentir mucho más desesperada, mezclándose con los problemas que ya tenía. El complot contra el Kazekage, el Kisu no Jutsu, el hombre de su primer beso… y ahora su súper homosexual sensei, al que parecía sentirse poderosamente atraída.

Tenerla así, débil y triste, le hacía recordar todas las veces que la vida le falló. Pero ahora estaba él para ella. La iba a proteger sin importar nada ni nadie. Y por la manera en que ella lo abrazaba, no estaba enojada, aunque algo definitivamente la deprimió. Sea lo que sea, ambos iban a salir de ésta con la cabeza en alto y felices… quizás con una cita, boda e hijos?

-Estás mejor?-

La chica asintió, su mejilla mojada pegada al pecho de él.

-No importa lo que suceda, Sakura-chan, debes seguir adelante…- el peliplata acarició sus mojados, rosas cabellos mientras se embriagaba con el aroma de su champú- recuerda lo que dice el viejo dicho…-

-Qué dice el viejo dicho?- preguntó ella, levantado la vista hacia el rostro del Copy Nin.

-Bueh…- rió éste- dice: "Si la vida te da la espalda… patéale el trasero!"-

Al fin, la chica rió con ganas, antes de sellar sus labios contra los enmascarados de sus sensei. Éste la miró con sorpresa, pero antes de poder decir nada fue sacado de la cama a empujones.

-Ahora ve a bañarte! Vete!! Eres muy malo para las frases célebres!-

-pero a ti te encantó- sonrió el peliplata.

- a bañarse, digo!-

-si, mamá…- a las risas y esquivando un enfurecido zapato, Kakashi se encerró en el baño.

Ahora Sakura tenía la soledad necesaria para pensar.

" _A ver, he besado a Gaara-san, a Sai-chan, a Jin-chan, a Genma-san dos días antes de la misión, a Kakashi-chan…"_

Pasó unos dedos por sus labios, acariciándolos. Lo había vuelto a hacer, había vuelto a besar al pobre Kakashi-chan! Qué chica más abusiva!!

--

En otros canales, Kankuro corría desesperado, Gaara en su espalda, en un intento de llegar a la torre Kazekage antes de que Sakura se entere de que no durmieron allí. Cuando, de repente, se detiene, completamente sorprendido.

A unos metros delante suyo y en dirección a la Torre, estaba en camino Masuda Reiji.

Completamente ileso.

--

JAjajajajajajajaa!! Perdón… me tardé… jeje… T-T

Me pareció más simpático buscar una manera diferente de revelar el cómo Kakashi se enamoró de Sakura… ignorando (olímpica y criminalmente) todo lo que aprendí de las súper trilladas películas románticas…

Pero ustedes no se van a enojar y me van a dejar rewiews, verdad?... Por fa!! T-T!

LQm!! Nos vemos en el próximo capi!

Ah! Y FELICES FIESTAS!! LQMMM!!


End file.
